The Kiss of the Dragon
by Magwriter
Summary: Thomas Magnum had evidence to put a ruthless drug kingpin away for good. But as he found out, that evidence was very hazardous to his health.


MAGNUM P.I.  
  
BY  
  
Marie Moloney  
  
  
  
"The Kiss of the Dragon"  
  
  
  
  
  
Copyright 1994 Library of Congress  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1.  
  
A black Mercedes coupe rolled silently onto the curb opposite the Robin's Nest Estate. It was a clear night with a soft, buffeting breeze. Ivory moonlight illuminated the vast expanse of grounds within the walls, broken only by the shadows of the buildings, lush vegetation and low overhanging trees.  
  
Three burly figures pulled black ski masks down over their faces, their dark eyes shone with adrenaline. Their black shirts were taut over muscular chests. Threading fingers into chunky metal knuckle-dusters they flexed their hands into rock-hard fists. Soundlessly they left the car.  
  
Thomas swung his long legs off the coffee table and went to the icebox for more beer. Rick and T.C. were there with him watching a satellite link-up of a live simulcast between the Detroit Tigers and the Cincinnati Red Sox, and the 7th inning was very exciting. It was one way to take his mind off the trial tomorrow.  
  
He was the star witness in a drug trial after assisting in the arrest of a drug kingpin. During an investigation on a case he had been working on, he overheard plans for a large drop of heroin. Tipping off the police, he was there when the bust went down. The case hinged on his testimony.  
  
The drug lord Mun Winn's ire was unsettling to the arresting officers, directed as it was so vehemently toward Magnum. But Thomas was unruffled. "Always look over your shoulder, Magnum. You won't testify." The swarthy Asian's black eyes bored holes into Thomas's defiant green ones. "Not this time, Mun Winn. It's over for you," was his cool reply. Only under pressure did he agree to remain on Robin's Nest until the trial, and outside the gates the police patrolled.anxious to protect anyone who'd be willing to send this guy down. They'd never had anyone agree to it before who made it as far as a trial.  
  
The case was rushed through the docket as fast as possible, but it still took over two weeks for it to come to court. Word on the street had it as fact that Mun Winn's hoods had orders to 'get to' Magnum, so the police remained vigilant. Thomas resented the restrictions on his movements, and several times had slipped their net to go swimming in the restless pacific waves. It was during those moments of freedom, as he toweled his well-muscled, long-limbed body dry, that he'd had the unpleasant sensation of being watched. Which only served to tighten his resolve that he wouldn't be scared off.  
  
He carried the bottles of Old Dusselldorf and a Coke for T.C. back to the living room. The Tigers had tied the game 3-3. Try as he might, the action just couldn't hold his attention. Though nothing had happened during the run up to the trial except for veiled threats, the tension was increasing. Then this morning a parcel had arrived. Higgins called in the police to open the plain brown wrapped box, wary of a bomb, but this shook them up just the same. It contained a male doll wrapped in scarlet tissue paper, and the doll was dressed in jeans and flowered shirt, with brown hair and mustache. The shirt had been ripped and red paint dripped from the face and torso. A piece of white cord lashed its arms behind its back, and a tag was wired around its neck. On it was written, "one more day, Magnum. You won't testify." They were all upset by the brutality of it, and had grown more edgy as the day wore on. Thomas, though stiff with shock at first, just grew more determined to prove him wrong.  
  
Now his gaze kept traveling to the box on the shelf by the TV as he tried to listen to the 9th inning. He was glad that Rick and T.C. had come over, for he knew they had had things to do. They always came through for him, he reflected, his sage green eyes pensive. He'd do the same for them- they were best friends. They roared with pleasure as the Red Sox struck out. The Tigers had won 4-3.  
  
In the main house, Jonathan Quail Higgins was engaged in completing a speech he was due to give later in the week to the Hawaiian Historical Society. His small rotund frame settled more comfortably in the rich brown leather chair as he completed his speech on what he felt was a suitable note. As the caretaker of Robin Master's estate he was often called upon to fulfill the obligations of his employer, who was rarely in Hawaii. A highly successful pulp-fiction novelist, Robin Masters was constantly traveling between his lavish properties flung far and wide around the world, doing research for his books.  
  
Higgins was a very strictly regimented person, having fought in many campaigns for Britain in the 1940's and 1950's. He did everything precisely and led an orderly life. Which is why he has often been exasperated beyond reason with the way Thomas Magnum conducted his life. The fact that Magnum is a sought-after and successful Private Investigator truly amazed him. Robin Masters had given Magnum free use of his guesthouse in return for a favor and being responsible for security on his Oahu estate, and they shared Robin's Nest with much angst and begrudging companionship.  
  
Finishing his tea, he inspected once again the panel of screens, which showed all seemed to be in order around the estate. Zeus and Apollo, the Doberman guard dogs, were resting but alert from their usual spot near the lanai. He had grown very attached to the dogs and they to him. They did his bidding at once and didn't answer back. He liked that.  
  
Higgins would be glad when the trial was over and things could revert to normal. He had seen Magnum pacing the grounds like a caged animal the past week and had kept him company deep into nights passed with neat brandy and cigars. Thomas's athletic frame had grown more taut as the strain took its toll. In the early hours, his flippant manner aside, Higgins had come to see the quick mind, the compassionate nature, and unerring moral principles that were hidden within. Yes, Magnum's serious side most definitely had its merits.  
  
He put out the light on his desk and went to the guesthouse where a soft glow could be seen through the foliage. He knocked then went in. The three friends were sitting over a pot of coffee and some donuts and they called him down. Rick poured him a cup as Thomas cleared away crumpled chip bags, beer bottles and pizza boxes to make room for him to sit with them, and they talked about the Tiger's win. Thomas appeared calm, although Higgins noticed the barely eaten pastry and untouched cup of coffee. His long fingers held the mug abstractedly. In the shadows his face looked a shade thinner, and the smile playing on his lips didn't quite reach his sage green eyes. They remained hooded behind long thick black lashes. Unwittingly his fingers brushed unseen crumbs from his mustache.  
  
Rick Wright and Theodore Calvin were Thomas's friends from Vietnam. They'd all stayed on in the islands after returning from their time overseas, drawing solace from the lavish beauty they found there. Rick now managed the King Kamahema Club, an exclusive Honolulu nightspot, and T.C. ran Island Hoppers, a helicopter Charter Service. Rick, 5'10", sandy- haired and blue eyed was single and popular. He dated frequently, and rarely went without a beautiful woman on his arm, a real charmer. T.C., 6'1", black and muscular, was divorced. He was still attracted to his ex- wife and he missed his kids, a boy and a girl. She was raising them in Los Angeles, and they talked frequently. Thomas Sullivan Magnum, 6'4", brown hair and athletically built, was forcibly separated from his French- Vietnamese wife. She had been a nurse in Vietnam and become a target as it was thought she 'knew too much', and had received a new identity from Naval Intelligence. Thomas didn't know of her whereabouts, and while he occasionally dated other women, Michelle still held his heart.  
  
They did their best to keep the conversation light and soon it grew late. Higgins smiled reassuringly at Thomas as he rose to go. He put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's time we all got some rest. Goodnight, lads." T.C. yawned. "Yeah, you're right, Higgins. Tomorrow's gonna be interesting." He left then, noting with some amusement that they appeared to be going to sleep on cushions on the living room floor.  
  
On the beach about 100 yards from the boundary of the estate a small cabin cruiser was tied to a palm tree that grew near a pool of shallow water. Smoke curled in wispy plumes from the windows, and then the night air was pierced with a terrible scream. The two guards on patrol stopped and searched for the source of the sound. Zeus and Apollo barked a warning, then were silent. The guards wondered whether they should leave their posts to investigate so they buzzed Higgins. As they were talking, a woman came up to them and begged for their help. Higgins could hear her anguished voice on the radio. "Help me please! My children are trapped on that boat! I just can't get them out! Please, you've got to help me!" Rick, T.C. and Thomas came outside with him to listen. Higgins told them to see what they could do for her. "We can help too," Rick said, and they began to move down towards the beach. "No!"---Higgins said sharply, and they turned. Thomas stiffened, and stared at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"This could be a diversion, you know," he said, softening his tone just a bit. "Rick and T.C., you go down to the parameters of the tidal wall and see what you can do to help the guards. Thomas, you come with me to make sure the estates' security is not breached." Thomas was about to protest, but Higgins had already turned and gone running back to the house. Rick and T.C. shrugged and grinned at him, and left him there. Standing partly in shadows, he watched as they moved fast across the lush green lawn. Soon they were illuminated in the stark light of the security fence as Higgins flipped all the switches. He remained in the dark, shoving his hands in his pockets and feeling useless. Bright orange flames licked the branches of the overhanging palm trees from the now engulfed cruiser, fanned by the incoming breeze.  
  
He felt rather than heard movement behind him and turned, expecting to see Higgins, or the dogs. A figure in black was diving at his legs, encircling them in a strong grip. Wrenching his hands free from his pockets he was tackled and thrown to the ground. Rising quickly to his hands and knees he saw three figures with black hoods on their heads, and before he could get to his feet a well-aimed kick caught his left side. Heard with sickening clarity the snapping of his ribs. The force of it knocked him flat on his back where he lay gasping for breath yet floundering to rise again, and never saw the second kick that caught him solidly just above his right ear. Dimly he was aware that he'd already lost, the one thought that he felt was anger. They rolled him onto his stomach where waves of nausea washed over him. Aware that they were tying his hands behind his back his mind recoiled to the doll in the box, and he shuddered as they dragged him deeper into the darkness. Though his vision was blurring he caught a glimpse of a tattoo on the wrist of one of the thugs; he saw a small black spider.  
  
Pinned firmly between two iron-hard bodies he groaned as the first massively hard punches slammed into his open stomach and back. "You won't testify, Magnum" a voice hissed in his ear and the phrase repeated itself eerily in his head as the assault continued. Seeing he was past any sort of resistance they punished him methodically with steel-clad fists that sank deep into his defenseless flesh. The metal on their hands tore both shirt and skin. When they jarred his broken ribs with more direct hits his body went numb with pain and then he felt cold; his thoughts dissolving into an engulfing sheet of agony. They didn't touch his face; but blood from the wound on his head trickled down his right cheek and flecked his neck and the front of his shirt. As they felt his legs give out they supported him with one arm each side and continued pounding his ribs with their free hand, and his left side caught fire. The guy in front just kept hitting his open torso with both fists up and down his body; the heavy metal on his hands magnifying the effect of each solid punch.  
  
Their orders were to take him out but rupture nothing, which they carried out with sadistic pleasure. They could feel that he'd passed out but kept going for the hell of it. There was no way he was going to talk tomorrow now. Abruptly they dropped him and were gone. Less than 3 ½ minutes had passed.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2.  
  
Higgins looked at the screen before him in alarm. The still forms of the two Dobermans brought a lump to his throat and throwing caution aside momentarily he ran to that part of the grounds. "Magnum, where are you?" he called as he bent over the dogs. Relief filled him as he realized they'd just been tranquilized and not shot. Feeling their sleeping forms he knew they'd be all right, but where was Magnum? Rising to his feet, his eyes scanned the shadows and he made for the place where he'd last seen him. Rick and T.C. had been standing with the guards and came running towards him.  
  
"Have you seen Magnum?" he asked, and as they shrugged, he added, "the dogs have been tranquilized--we've got to find him." Filled with sudden urgent dread they spread out to scan the grounds, and it wasn't long before they did just that, under the tree near the guesthouse.  
  
Dropping to their knees on the ground beside his prone body, Higgins murmured "Oh, my God," while Rick and T.C. cursed in anguished tones in the fragrant night air. Each was silently sick that they had let him down; as if they could have prevented this. Higgins' fingers slid on Thomas's neck as he sought a pulse, and wasn't encouraged at all by its erratic rhythm.  
  
The guards were on their radios calling for a patrol car and asking for an ambulance as T.C. punched the ground in futile despair. "How did we fall for it, Higgins? We let ourselves get set up!" Rick exclaimed, anguish plain in his voice, and followed T.C.'s gaze as Higgins found the cord that tied Thomas's hands together behind him. Angrily he removed it, and thrust it into his shirt pocket together with the darts he'd found on the dogs. Tom was lying on his right side so they didn't move him as they checked for broken bones. When Higgins came to the patch on his side he asked Rick and T.C. to go and rig up a stretcher of some kind, to get him into the house. After they'd gone he struck a match from the box in his pocket and had a closer look. The area was puffy and already dark from bleeding under the skin and as he looked he noticed more congealing blood from cuts all along his ribcage. Thomas jerked violently at Higgins' touch, which he realized was beginnings of shock, and was relieved when T.C. and Rick returned with a hammock wrapped tightly around two oars from the boathouse. With great tenderness they lifted him and carried him back into the light.  
  
Wanting to lay him flat they placed him on the large dining room table after Higgins had spread some blankets on it. His face was pale except for the dark stream of blood from the cut above his ear and he flinched when they touched him, as though his body expected more abuse. Rick and T.C. wanted to wash away the blood, to erase the outward signs of his hurt, and groaned in compassion when they saw his ribs. T.C. loosened his jeans, eyes black with rage that the bruises continued below his belt, and Higgins concealed the image by tucking a blanket snugly around Thomas's body. Rick dabbed frantically at the blood on his face, and swore aloud when his probing fingers found the lump over his ear. Sighing heavily, the look on his face was one of sheer misery.  
  
"The fire on the boat was a hoax, Higgins," he said with pained restraint. We forced the hatch but there weren't any kids inside." T.C. broke in; "The guards never got a close look at the woman. She was wearing a swimsuit and had short black hair. She was Asian." "Yeah," Rick continued "they said she was dripping wet, like she'd just come out of the water, instead of off her boat!" Higgins went to the phone and began dialing, then in anger thrust the receiver down. "They've cut the bloody wire!" Rick's blue eyes blazed in anger. "Those guys were watching us, playing us along, and when you cut the alarm to let us out, they came in and got Thomas! It all just happened so fast---we should have known." His voice tailed away and he began picking up the blood-soaked cotton, his mouth a stiff line in his face.  
  
With relief they finally heard the wail of the police siren, and with T.C. muttering "what kept them" Higgins went to let them in. The two patrolmen, Bruce and Dave, had been one of the teams assigned to watch the road by Robin's Nest in the previous weeks which they had done routinely up to now. They had built an easy friendship with Thomas and were clearly shaken when they saw him lying there, broken and silent. "What happened? The guards said to get up here fast, that someone had got in to Magnum."  
  
"They took us by surprise," Higgins explained, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "Set fire to a boat up the beach and said there were children inside. There weren't, of course, but when Rick and T.C. left the grounds to help Thomas was savagely beaten; just as today's parcel indicated. I hold myself totally responsible, of course." To which T.C. and Rick replied, "No, Higgins, we all made the decision, Thomas too." But Higgins would not easily forget him standing alone as they all ran from him.  
  
Bruce pushed his hat back on his head and said, "we were part of this too, I guess. We were due to come by here every 20 minutes or so. Since that little box arrived more cars have come by this way, but as things got quiet this afternoon we sort of thought it was a last ditch effort at a threat and I guess we didn't take it very seriously. But after it was reported on the 7:00 news that Magnum would testify, things started heating up." He looked at his watch; 12:27am. "Nothing too drastic, just fights and petty theft. Then about 10:30 we got word that two rival gangs intended to take each other on in Little Saigon at 11:30, so that really loused us up." Dave said, "as far as first reports go, the cabin-cruiser was arson. Forensic will get more after they've gone over it in the morning." The whine of the ambulance was finally heard in the drive. Higgins looked at his watch; nearly 25 minutes-much too long.  
  
Two paramedics came in on the trot wheeling a mobile bed and their instruments. "Sorry to be so long, we were held up for a while." one of the guys said as he bent over Thomas." Higgins' eyes were black with rage as realization hit T.C. and Rick. With quiet speed and efficiency they began their examination. The others looked on in dismay at the sheen of sweat that now covered Thomas's body, and they heard Bruce and Dave's low whistles through their clenched teeth when they saw his ribs. One of the paramedics phoned in on his mobile Thomas's condition as the other got him strapped onto the gurney for the ambulance ride to the hospital.  
  
"Yeah, white male, 40's, well over 6', weight around 185, 190lbs. Got marked dilation of the pupils, possible shock and blood pressure very erratic. Possible concussion from head wound, several broken ribs and probable internal bleeding, much bruising and abrasions on the torso front and back." Thomas shivered visibly in the humid night as they got an IV going into his limp right arm.  
  
As they prepared to bring him out to the waiting ambulance Higgins went off to check on the dogs. The housekeeper had carried them to their beds in the kitchen and he left them some fresh water. Apollo licked tiredly at his fingers as Higgins stroked his head; an unreadable expression in his soft brown eyes.  
  
He went back and joined the police for the drive to the hospital. Rick would take T.C. in his car. They left a couple of patrol cars at the estate, though it seemed a wasted effort now. With lights and sirens going, Higgins produced the only bits of hard evidence they possessed; the cord that had bound Magnum's hands and the two small darts that had been used on the dogs.  
  
Rick and T.C. followed reflectively. "How bad do you think he is, T.C.?" Rick asked, arms straight and rigid on the wheel. "He's bad, Rick. Thomas is in good shape, but nobody could shrug off a working over like that. They pounded the hell out of him," T.C. continued miserably. "He probably has some internal damage, and those ribs, and the lump over his ear." T.C. shook his head. Rick covered his mouth with his hand; eyes not really focused on the road ahead. They completed the journey lost in separate thoughts.  
  
Higgins, Rick and T.C. answered the admitting nurse's questions as the emergency staff got to work on Thomas. They were disturbed by the references to his next of kin and organ donors card, and entered the waiting room quite subdued. T.C. and Rick had served in the same unit with Magnum in Vietnam, and as so many had done they'd grown very close in mental bonds of trust and understanding. They had helped one another over many bad times, and naturally began to will Thomas to hang on.  
  
CHAPTER 3.  
  
Higgins had known Thomas for six years. He came to Robin's Nest after his stint in Naval Intelligence, and Higgins had seen him readjust after fighting America's 'unmentionable war'. He himself had not had such difficulty after being in British Intelligence during World War II and all the unrest that followed. It seemed unfair that the Vietnam era soldier would never get the accolades or recognition they deserved. Then when Thomas had become a Private Investigator Higgins had watched him take some rough treatment in the course of his profession. On numerous occasions he admonished Magnum for engaging in such a wretched line of work, but he'd carried on nonetheless. Like it or not, Thomas was a good P.I. He derived great satisfaction from helping people in trouble and put up with a lot of discomfort along the way. Higgins loathed some of the people Thomas found it necessary to deal with, and Mun Winn was some of the worst he'd seen. He too silently urged Magnum on.  
  
It was 2:07am when a doctor came to see if Magnum had anyone waiting. He was tall and gangly, with thick black hair and wide set blue eyes. "I'm Dr. Pierce," he began. "Your friend took quite a beating, as you know already. We've stabilized him and have begun to run a few tests, but more will have to be done in the morning. He's been badly concussed, and that alone can be quite serious. Concussions can have bad aftereffects for quite some time. He'll have whopping headaches for a while, and may slip in and out of depression, as it goes along with this condition. At least two ribs on the left side are broken; snapped like breadsticks, and fragments may have damaged the lung. It's a real mess. We'll have to take X-rays to see what other damage has been done in the line of broken bones. There is massive bruising over most of his torso. Whoever did this were experts. He has no ruptures to any vital organs, but a lot of broken blood vessels under his skin." He paused and smiled in an attempt at comfort, for their expressions were stark with pain.  
  
"Whoever did this," he repeated, "knew exactly what they were doing. They hit him for maximum pain, and knew how near they could go to a fatal punch. He's in shock, understandably, which we are treating, and we can help ease his pain." He hesitated before concluding. "He was due to testify in a big drug case today, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah," Rick snarled. "Thomas doesn't scare easily and would have been there today at the trial. Now that scum will walk!" He spat out the words in disgust and turned to face the wall, his body rigid with anger. Dr. Pierce nodded sympathetically, and then said, "well I'm sorry to say he won't make it today. Hopefully they will eventually have their day in court together," he said encouragingly, but it sounded hollow, even to him. "Why don't you go on home for now," he said softly. "He won't come round for hours yet, then we still have work to do in the morning."  
  
T.C. said he'd have to go, he had a flight in a few hours. Rick went with him to drop him off, and said he'd be in touch. He really wanted to have a chance to talk to Ice Pick, his friend in the Hawaiian underworld. Higgins said he would stay a while longer. "In case he wakes up, wouldn't do to do so alone."  
  
Dr. Pierce nodded, smiling, and walked with him back to Thomas's room. Higgins just stood and stared. An oxygen mask covered most of Thomas's face that was pale, his features sunken. An I.V. drip fed slowly into his right arm at the elbow, and a light blanket was draped across his waist. A large white dressing covered the lump over his ear, and traces of blood could still be seen on his face and hair, which was matted and dark. The normally healthy tan was gone and he appeared delicate, almost fragile. Higgins studied his face and was surprised at the depth of his feelings.  
  
He sank wearily into a low chair that he'd pulled up by the side of the bed, and while his eyes grew tired his mind remained active. The night's events were turned over and over in his thoughts as he sat dwelling on the trial. Magnum had given a statement to the police in the presence of two top attorneys from the District Attorneys' office in the event of him being prevented from reaching the courtroom, though Higgins doubted it if would be enough for a conviction. They may have underestimated Mun Winn's determination to silence him, but he hoped that Mun Winn would ultimately be worse off for underestimating Thomas Magnum.  
  
Dr. Pierce and the nursing staff were in and out quite often, quietly checking the machinery and his general condition, which remained unchanged as the long night wore on. Higgins spoke to a nurse with honey-blonde hair and large blue eyes, who seemed to linger a little longer than the others. "I'd seen Mr. Magnum's picture in the paper recently, it was a shock when he was brought in tonight. We see so much pain through natural causes; now seeing him like this, instead of with a surf-ski under his arm, is just wrong! Physically he should recover fully from this, but it's awful to be intimidated like this; how can the police expect people to testify when something like this is done to you?" Higgins nodded, and reflected to himself that only brute force would have stopped Magnum. She noted the concern in his eyes and weary appearance and offered to make him some tea, which he accepted with gratitude.  
  
When she had gone he pulled his chair closer to Thomas's face and began talking softly. He wasn't particular what he talked about. He just hoped the sound of his voice would register somewhere in Thomas' head, and he would draw some comfort from it. For a long time he lay still and immobile, and Higgins drank several cups of tea as he spoke, then the last cup cooled, and he set it down. He talked on about his exploits in India and Burma, and thought he noticed a lightening of Thomas's breathing. Higgins paused, then continued with his story. With an effort, he opened his eyes. Finally he spoke with difficulty, "Higgins," he whispered. "Will you ever stop talking. " Higgins smiled, his eyes moist as he pressed the call button. "Thomas, you gave us a rough night." It was 5:25am.  
  
CHAPTER 4.  
  
The oxygen mask was taken away and Dr. Pierce moved closer to speak. "Well, Thomas, I'm glad you came back to us. Can you remember what happened?" Thomas's gaze wandered from the nurses to Dr. Pierce, to Higgins, who saw the dilated pupils and bloodshot whites of his eyes, his cheekbones stark in the harsh light. With an effort he spoke. "I remember the doll, Higgins. They stopped me, just like he said. Came-out of nowhere-had no chance." He winced at the effort it took to talk, tried to lift his hand then let it fall. Dr. Pierce perched beside him on the bed and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know it hurts a lot right now. You've had a very severe beating and are hurt very badly." He pulled some tissues from a box by the bed and with great gentleness pressed them to the beads of perspiration that were forming on Thomas's face and throat.  
  
"I'm sorry you won't make it to your trial this morning, Thomas. I've been catching up on last week's papers tonight, and it looked like you had a good case." Thomas's eyes widened at the mention of the trial, and he groaned in frustration as he realized what would now happen. Mun Winn's face came looming close to his, hissing in his ear "You won't testify---you won't testify". He shut his eyes for several moments, agitation clear in the lines of his face. When he opened them again Higgins met his beseeching gaze with a look of profound regret. Dr. Pierce continued, "if there is any justice out there, there will be a retrial, so try not to be too upset about it."  
  
In the silence that remained he tried to lighten the mood. "Even in your condition you have still managed to arouse more than just curiosity from my nurses. Which is more than I've managed to do in two years. So you'll get excellent care.isn't that right, Nurse Martin?" He looked at her teasingly, and she blushed as she glared back, glancing at Thomas who looked up, startled out of his serious thoughts. Higgins looked on, grateful for their tone. Magnum needed a distraction, but he knew it wouldn't last long.  
  
"So that's it, Thomas." Dr. Pierce said as he rose from the bed. Tapping his pen on the metal frame he said somewhat hesitantly, "you needn't answer if you don't want to, but what did you mean before about a doll?" Like a flashback, Thomas felt once again the snap of his ribs, the boot to his head. The pounding of his broken ribs with metalled fists. Closing his eyes, he sighed and hadn't the heart to reply, so Higgins answered.  
  
"Magnum had been under police protection since he'd agreed to testify. Then yesterday morning a parcel arrived addressed to him which contained a doll, bearing a striking resemblance to him. The clothing had been torn, and red paint had been liberally splashed on the face and torso. The doll's hands had been bound behind its back, with the same cord used by his assailants last night." He looked at their stricken expressions as the nurse covered her mouth with her hand, and Dr. Pierce studied Thomas's face with compassion. Magnum stared unseeingly at the ceiling. Higgins concluded "a note had been wound around the doll's throat saying 'one more day, Magnum. You won't testify!" The words burned in Thomas's head, and it pounded horribly. He tried to swallow but his mouth was dry as cotton. Higgins went on "And last night, despite our best efforts, those words came true."  
  
Thomas heard the remorse in Higgins' voice and knew he would blame himself for this. He shouldn't. Dr. Pierce sat on the edge of the bed and caught Thomas's gaze. His dark blue eyes sought to ease the ragged suffering in Thomas's pale green ones as he said "my God, man! It was bad enough to be attacked the way you were without someone sending pictures beforehand! You can't dwell on that now, though. You'll need all your energy to get better from this. Then you will have your day in court. Now we've kept you talking long enough."  
  
He motioned to the nurse to prepare a dose of morphine as he lightly ran his pen along the soles of Thomas's feet. His toes curled in response. Then Dr. Pierce placed two of his fingers in Thomas's hands and asked him to squeeze, which he did, weakly. Shining a thin beam of light into his eyes he made note of the unresponsiveness to light, which confirmed the severity of his concussion. Completing the chart, he looked at his watch and said, "OK then. This will ease your pain. Don't get hung up on what should have happened this morning. Just concentrate on getting better, and take it from there." Giving Thomas's ankle a squeeze he left the room. Higgins went after him, saying to Thomas from the door "try and relax, Magnum, I'll be back later today." Then he satisfied himself with Dr. Pierce in the hallway that Thomas was definitely out of danger, and left for home.  
  
Nurse Martin gave him a shot of morphine and winced with him at the needle. She straightened the blankets over him once again and asked him if he was thirsty. A soft nod was all he could manage, and she fed him two ice chips from a paper cup. He let them melt in his mouth then closed his eyes, already feeling the effects of the drug. She wiped his arm with the alcohol-soaked cotton and as he sank once again out of reach of his pain her eyes fell to the raw marks on his wrists. Taking some salve from the tray by the door she massaged it into his bruised and scraped skin. Looking at his now tranquil face, she ignored his wounds and saw instead the deep dimples, the full mustache with golden highlights from the Hawaiian sun and his hair the same rich shade of brown. It curled damply over his forehead and ears. Her fingers went to the dark section stained with blood. She remembered his picture in the paper earlier in the week with the caption "Fear for Safety of Key Witness in Drug Case." It had been his eyes that had caught her attention. They held an air of vulnerability that is so appealing in a man. Studying his thick black lashes she saw also the bushy eyebrows, nearly too large but right for that face.  
  
The other nurses were correct; his was the best looking body to have passed their way in some time. But it wasn't just that that attracted her. Though she made it a rule never to get involved with her patients, she was drawn to him, and wanted to 'be there'. To lend an ear if he needed one, or just to give support. He was very disturbed by his ordeal and was in for a good deal more pain. She shuddered when she thought about what he had been through. Pressing a finger to her lips, she placed it lightly on his forehead and went back to her rounds.  
  
CHAPTER 5.  
  
Rick didn't get much sleep that night. After dropping T.C. off, he went to the Club and made a few phone calls. He had loads of contacts but none were willing to say much about Mun Winn. Even when he got onto Ice Pick, who was his hotline to almost anything going on in the islands, he met with hesitation.  
  
"They got to Magnum last night, Ice Pick. Really made sure he wouldn't testify, he's busted up pretty bad." His tone reflected his anguish.  
  
"That's too bad, Rick. He's a nice guy." Ice Pick responded. He'd been hoping Magnum would make it to trial today; might have eliminated some of his competition.  
  
"You know anything? I'd be grateful, for Magnum's sake." Rick asked. "No. Except it wasn't a contract. He uses his own people, no outsiders." "Any idea where he can be found?" "That kind of information is hard to come by. He keeps to himself. I'll ask around, but don't hold your breath." Ice Pick warned.  
  
"Thanks, Ice Pick. CIO." Rick hung up, no better off. He made himself a pot of coffee and went out to watch the sunrise.  
  
Higgins never noticed the dawning colors of sea and sky as he sat in the cab to Robin's Nest. Industrious Chinese with their carts filled with mangoes, pineapples and freshly picked vegetables were hurrying along to the waterfront market. Athletic bodies jogged along roads that would soon be choked with cars on their way up to Diamond Head to photograph the dawn of another glorious day in the islands. The beauty of Paradise was lost to him that morning, for his thoughts were clouded with the memory of Magnum lying battered and bloody on the manicured lawn, and the swarthy face of Mun Winn. He must surely be feeling confident today, Higgins thought grimly. Having no doubt heard of his thugs' success, he must be awaiting near-certain release after the trial.  
  
The house was quiet after the excitement of the night. A patrol car still waited outside the entrance gate, and they waved him in. Zeus and Apollo were very affectionate this morning and wouldn't let him out of their sight. He spend a few moments making a fuss of them, watching to see if they were feeling back to their old form. They seemed fine. On his way to the guesthouse he paused beside where they had found Magnum. The dogs whined as they sniffed the grass, and Higgins saw something glinting in the soft light. He bent and picked it up and when he saw what it was he clutched it tightly in his hand. It was Magnum's POW bracelet; wrenched from his wrist during the struggle. Carrying it inside he put it on the dresser in the bedroom. He rinsed the coffee mugs and was saddened as he remembered the three friends who were to have slept on the living room floor. He spent a few moments putting things in order, and paused at a picture of Magnum on the winning volleyball team at the Club. And couldn't bear to look at the box by the TV. Putting the lid on the box, he carried it back to his study.  
  
With a heavy heart he called David Givot, Thomas's lawyer. The man's anguish was palpable over the telephone. With his key witness gone, he didn't have much else to go on. They briefly discussed his very limited strategy now, and how to proceed from this point.  
  
The trial went against them, as they feared it would. Though the Judge was obviously swayed by Higgins account of the attack on Magnum, and privately Higgins had submitted the doll as evidence. Magnum's statement was read but the Judge kept his opinions to himself. The smirk on the drug lords' face was almost more than Higgins could bear. After a short recess, during which Carol Baldwin, a friend in the District Attorney's office, came to join Higgins, the Judge returned and delivered a deferred decision, pending a retrial. Bail was set at a state record of $250,000, which brought a gasp from the courtroom. The Asian was clearly displeased at such an amount, and swept out of the court flanked by several officers and his entourage of heavy-set men in black suits. Higgins couldn't resist the bitter knowledge that without doubt three of these men had last night been to the estate.  
  
CHAPTER 6.  
  
T.C. met Rick at the Club for lunch. They talked of little but the trial, and both were in low spirits as they sat overlooking the beach. Sunlight glinted off the water as bikini-clad girls and muscular men cavorted in the frothy surf. For all they saw today, the pacific water may as well have been a desert. Rick anxiously turned up the radio as the news headlines came on at 2:00pm.  
  
"And in local news, the trial today of suspected drug dealer Him Mun Winn ended in a deferred judgement. The Judge set bail at a record amount of $250,000 after a key witness in the case failed to appear in court. Thomas Magnum, a Honolulu Private Investigator, has been hospitalized after an assault at his home near Diamond Head. His condition is described as critical but stable-"  
  
Rick savagely switched off the set as T.C. wiped his face with his hands. Both had been hoping that the charges would stick, for as it was Thomas was still a target. Next time, by God, things would be different. They quit work early that day and went to see Thomas. They brought him some of his favorite foods, pretzels and chocolate chip cookies, though when they saw him again in the harsh light of day, the severity of last night's beating became all too apparent. He was still getting some oxygen to ease his battered ribs, and he was groggy from the morphine. Raising two fingers in greeting, he seemed happy to see them, so they sat with him as he dozed.  
  
Higgins came by early in the evening, and Carol was with him. She approached Thomas tentatively, wide-eyed and worried, and bent to give him a kiss on the cheek. He opened his eyes and tried to smile. At least he thought he did. "Oh Thomas," she said, her dark eyes full of concern. "You poor thing. You must be feeling awful." "I've been better," he said, glad that she had come. Higgins related how the trial had gone, and Carol nodded when he told them how angry Mun Winn had become at the price of his bail. "It was posted this afternoon," Carol interjected. "He was released at 5:00." Higgins went on that David Givot was still very concerned for Magnum's safety, and was applying for an around-the-clock police guard to be assigned here at the hospital.  
  
"A lot of good that did him before," Rick said softly, and Carol saw the spark of anger in Thomas's eyes. For him the fight had just been postponed. The others sensed that too, and they feared for their friend. Mun Winn was ruthless, and Thomas had had his warning. Next time, there would be no witnesses. Next time.  
  
They sat and kept him company that evening, taking turns to get something to eat. Thomas wasn't up to food at all. He was grateful for their company though; they kept the angry and pain-filled thoughts from his mind. Visiting hours were long over when they quietly bid him goodnight as the nurses changed their shift.  
  
Mandy Martin listened with interest to the briefing the night staff was receiving from those who had been on duty since 4:00pm, especially when they discussed Thomas. After hearing that he'd spend a relatively peaceful day she listened to their other comments with amusement, he would always get that attention.  
  
Forcing herself to do things in their routine order, she noticed with a wry smile that she was impatient to reach his room. When she finally got to him he was asleep. Performing her check without a sound, she noted that his 2-day stubble had softened the shape of his face. That indefinable air of vulnerability had surrounded him once more, and she wished she could be sure he wouldn't come to any more harm. After hearing the result of the trial on the news earlier today, she knew he was still open to future "discouragement", or worse. She left reluctantly, and returned to her rounds.  
  
Meeting Dr. Pierce later on in Casualty, they were there when a young teen girl was brought in suffering from a drug overdose. She was in a pitiful condition, filthy and very thin. It took them a while to deal with her, and even in the warm Hawaiian night she shivered. Dr. Pierce stayed with her through her tremors, reminded of Magnum, as he lay silenced by one of these dealers in death. Later on his coffee break he went and sat with Thomas, and as he studied his battered form his thoughts were on the countless drug victims he had seen as a matter of course.  
  
As a doctor he had always been embittered at the waste of young life and the talent that was lost, but he'd allowed himself to become complacent as he patched up those who came to him for treatment. Now he'd come across someone who had tried to stop the flow and halt the waste. Fresh rage surged through him, and he made a promise to himself that night to help Thomas, in any way he could, to help him get this scum. He wanted revenge for all the suffering he had seen from drugs. This guy had guts, and needed all the help he could get.  
  
When he looked in later toward the end of his shift, the first rays of a glorious dawn were filling the room with rosy warm light. Thomas had had a few hours sleep, but he was developing a fever. Dr. Pierce was concerned about his left lung. The broken ribs had lacerated it badly and infection in this case was likely. He was bound to have some bone chips floating in the area, but he'd need more x-rays to be sure.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning, Thomas?" Dr. Pierce asked, perching lightly on the end of the bed. Thomas's eyes were red-rimmed and slightly glassy as he shook his head. "Pretty lousy, Doc." After making some notes he prepared to examine Thomas's chest and abdomen. "OK, now let me help you ease onto your back, so I can have a look." With an effort Thomas rolled from his side, and Dr. Pierce stifled a groan as he pulled his gown aside. The skin on his lower abdomen under the bandages was all mottled and dark from the deep bruising although the puffiness had gone down. He probed his body gently, checking for swelling of Thomas's liver or kidneys, but there was no evidence of them by touch. Trying to keep his expression light he knew he'd need to get the x-rays done as soon as possible, both to watch the lung and catch any floating bone chips. "You look like the map of a swamp I once knew." Dr. Pierce quipped, to which Thomas replied "Yeah, I feel like I drank it."  
  
Dr. Pierce was glad he could joke, but on a more serious note said "Thomas, we got to get you up for more tests. You're developing a fever, and I'm concerned about infection." Thomas placed a hand gingerly over his stomach and replied "My body feels so hot and tender, and my stomach doesn't feel a part of me anymore. It feels like it's made of lead." Dr. Pierce nodded. "How's the head?" He asked, for the dullness was plain to be seen in his eyes. "It's alright at times, then these blinding headaches come out of nowhere, making the room spin." He didn't flinch when the beam was shone in his eyes. "You've been concussed before?" Thomas nodded, "More than I can count." "How long ago was the last one?" The Dr. flicked off his light and slipped it back into his pocket. "Oh, it's been nearly two years, I guess." Thomas said offhandedly. The Dr. sighed. "Thomas, I must remind you that depression is a pretty common follow on to concussion, and that it can grab you suddenly and hard. Just keep that in mind, OK?"  
  
Thomas nodded with the reply, "I know, Doc. I've been through all this before." Dr. Pierce wrote on his chart, and thought about saying something to him about Mun Winn, then decided against it. "Don't be afraid to ask us for anything else, we're all just a doorbell away!" He placed the buzzer close to Thomas's hand. Giving him a smile of encouragement, he left then, knowing he still had a long way to go.  
  
CHAPTER 7.  
  
In his briefing to the day staff Dr. Pierce emphasized that Thomas Magnum was still in serious condition, with the added complication of a lung infection. "He still requires close monitoring, but I realize that won't be a problem. Take care of 'em for me.I'll be back tonight. See ya." He left them motivated, he knew, and realized he'd come back early.  
  
Mandy Martin listened with a heavy heart. She'd looked in often during the night and regretted going off duty now, but knew Judy and Kim, the day nurses, would keep him as comfortable as possible.  
  
Higgins was on the phone early to Lt. Tenaka, a friend in the police force. He'd taken an interest in Thomas's case, and together they tried to piece together the assault the other night. The boat had yielded no more clues. An incendiary device had been placed inside, and was triggered from some distance away. Higgins related his theory about the Asian woman. As she'd been dripping wet, she had swum some distance downwind to throw police off the scent and had emerged far away to meet up with her contacts. It all led nowhere so far. Mun Winn was out on bail, and his men were eluding capture. Carol told him his lawyers were working flat out to come up with a loophole. There were concerned what this might do to Thomas, and hoped the retrial would go ahead at the earliest opportunity.  
  
Staying in bed flat on his back was becoming intolerable for Thomas. His bones ached, as much from inactivity as the pounding he'd had. Higgins had brought in his green velour robe and slippers, and Judy and Kim were only too happy to help him into them. They linked him arm in arm, and walked each side of him as he made his way stiffly up and down the hall. His limbs ached from the inactivity and he soon knew that getting up wasn't such a good idea. Then the other nurses called lightheartedly to him as they moved through their rounds, and he began to feel a little less wooden. "Just don't make me laugh," he said wearily, as their mood was getting infectious. "You're due in x-ray at 8:30, you feel like walking, or do you need us to get you a wheelchair?" Their tone was encouraging, so he agreed to stay on his feet. "We might try and get you a shower and shave today, when we see how you feel after being upstairs." He was glad they kept him moving, for the longer he was up the faster he was going to get better.  
  
X-rays were a tedious process. He was brought upstairs and the bandages were cut off. They worked quickly and efficiently, but he was still worn out by the time they were through. It scared him to think how weak he was. When he eventually got back to his room the bed had been freshly made and a posy of bright flowers had arrived from Carol. He smiled at her thoughtfulness and was looking forward to sinking into its comfortable depths when Kim stuck her head around the door and asked him if he still felt up to a shower. He decided to take the chance and stood under the stinging needles of water; first hot, then cold, until the stiffness was relieved in his muscles. His abdomen was a distorted mess of color, and he ached from his groin up. Wrapped again in his robe he sat gingerly on the side of the bed and was shaved with tenderness by Kim. Then they got his ribs re-taped, and he sank gratefully back into bed.  
  
Sinking into the crisp white pillows, the smell of the fresh coffee became really appealing, and he had his first sip of caffeine in days. Normality was returning, he thought as he lay half-awake and asleep. They wanted him to take more morphine, but he'd refused. He'd wasted too much time sleeping; he needed a clear head to think.  
  
During the lunch hour, as he lay in that tranquil state, a new nurse entered his room. He heard her but didn't open his eyes, assuming it was just another check. When he felt something stirring on his arm, he looked up startled, only to see a small unsmiling Asian girl with an aerosol can pointed at his face. The spray stung his eyes and upon his first sharp intake of breath he lay stunned, unable to move. He felt a rough injection forced into his arm, the needle removed quickly and the strap undone. Then the door quietly closing.  
  
Not coherently knowing why, he knew he had to call for help, or he wouldn't wake up. He'd been expecting a second attack. Before passing out he made a last ditch effort to reach his call button but slumped short. He never heard Carol's vase shatter on the floor.  
  
Judy and Kim took no notice of the slight nurse as she passed them in the hall, but seconds later as they heard the crash from Thomas's room they thought it odd to see her go out an emergency exit on their floor. "I don't like this," Judy muttered as they went into his room together. Immediately concerned at his slumped form in the bed, Judy spoke to him and tried to rouse him, while Kim pressed the code blue.he had no pulse. The both saw the drop of blood over the vein in his arm.  
  
His body quickly grew clammy as the emergency team worked feverishly, giving him heart massage and blasts of pure oxygen. His lips and eyelids were tinged blue, and hope for him was fading. He'd been gone for nearly a minute when they injected straight into his heart. As a final resort they fibrillated him once, then twice. His vital line was still flat, and they'd just begun to think that they'd lost him when he drew a choked and scratchy breath, then a flicker of a heartbeat appeared on the screen. It was erratic at first, then as it picked up a weak rhythm they began clapping, really pleased that he'd pulled through.  
  
He'd been stabilized, but the investigation that followed was swift and through. All the staff who had noticed the slight nurse gave their statements to the police, and an armed patrolman arrived, too late, to stand on duty outside Magnum's door.  
  
Thomas lay hovering near death. Not knowing what he'd been injected with, the staff could only keep him going on life support until the effects of the injection wore off.  
  
The friends who gathered to see him that day sat in shocked silence at the foot of his bed as the hisses and bleeps kept him alive. Lt. Tenaka came, hoping to ask him some questions about his attackers, and shared in their sorrow. He liked Magnum; they'd become friends, but this didn't look good. Carol, Rick, T.C., Higgins and Agatha Chumley, a friend of his, sat in moral support until late in the evening. Maggie Poole from Naval Intelligence came for a brief visit and gazed in anguish at this Thomas Magnum, who bore scant resemblance to the friendly, sensitive man she had dated once or twice. She left, fighting back her tears.  
  
Rick had gone out to the waiting room, unable to just sit still and watch his friend in such a condition. A news report caught his attention; about a Judge who'd been sprayed with ammonia as he left his chambers that afternoon. It was touch and go whether he would regain his eyesight. Rick realized with a start it was the Judge who'd tried Thomas's case. He punched the coffee machine, spilling the cup he'd paid for and stalking out the emergency room doors, ignoring the curious stares of the others waiting.  
  
Dr. Pierce and Mandy had often thought of Thomas while off-duty that day. Judy, who's shift ended at 4:00, called Mandy when she got home and told her what had happened. She came in early only to find Dr. Pierce already there. They came to his room before going on duty to find Higgins, Rick and T.C. there. Judy and Kim had dropped by before going home in case there'd been any changes.  
  
Dr. Pierce sat on a corner of his bed and addressed Magnum's friends. "Well, gentlemen, as if he hadn't enough to cope with. He must have really angered our friend." Rick, standing by the window, asked the question they all had kept foremost in their thoughts. "Will he pull out of this?" His blue eyes bored into Dr. Pierces', weary and worried. With a sigh Dr. Pierce replied "it's too soon to tell. They're still doing tests on his blood samples, as they don't know what he was injected with yet." Glancing at the door, he went on "I only wish that cop had been here all the time. Talking to him this morning he was still in some pain but was in good spirits. I warned him to expect some bouts of depression. That's a chemical reaction in the brain, you know, and it may be a factor in his recovery."  
  
Noting the worry in their faces, he saw anger there also, which is what he felt himself. "So, no matter how much we all wish him to pull through, there's not much we can do now. I see they've put a drain on his lung, which will keep the infection that had been forming at bay. That will make it easier on his body to continue its recovery. No more internal bleeding has occurred, which is good news. This guy is so resilient. We've just gotta keep pulling with him, as I've no doubt that you will. It's very clear there is a close bond between you all, and he'll need all the good vibes he can get." He stood up and went to the door. "It's time I did some rounds. You can stay as long as you like." Mandy left with Dr. Pierce, and returned later to find them dozing in their chairs. She brought them some fresh coffee and juice and left them to continue their vigil.  
  
Thomas lay in a coma-like state for the rest of the week, kept alive by needles and bags of pale colored fluids. His arms and legs were regularly massaged to keep the circulation going, and his face once again took on that pale and fragile appearance. With the swelling reduced he looked more like himself, and his multi-colored abdomen took on a greenish tinge as the blood under the skin continued to dissolve and dissipate. His lung infection was dealt with without much distress, and the flesh wounds from the attack were mending nicely. The hospital staff took a special interest in him, and regularly stopped by his room, talking to him and touching him, playing music or leaving on the sports channel, hoping that the stimulus would get a response.  
  
They were slowly losing hope, yet they wouldn't admit it to themselves. The lab had managed to identify at least two drugs in his system; Phenobarbital and a second compound used to thin the blood during surgery. By not taking morphine that morning, he'd saved his own life. That combination was definitely lethal. They'd been hesitant to give him morphine since, so they thought he should be able to hear what was said. It was Saturday morning. The attack had occurred on Monday, and the drug injection was giving on Wednesday afternoon.  
  
CHAPTER 8.  
  
A new visitor came quietly to Thomas's room, accompanied by Maggie Poole. Higgins looked up into the sad dark eyes of Michelle DuPrey. She stood for a moment beside the bed, staring at him as he lay unmoving and unaware she was there. "She can't stay long," Maggie interjected, "but when she asked about Thomas I just had to let her know." Maggie looked apologetic, yet very happy she could bring them together for even a few minutes. Higgins stood and embraced her lightly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Michelle, it's good to see you, if only briefly. We understand of course." Rick and T.C. came and kissed her too, then made room for her to be near Thomas. They sat in silence as she stroked his hands and face, and whispered his name.  
  
Higgins kept her talking, knowing the more she spoke the better chance there was that the sound of her voice would register in Thomas' head. They all waited, somehow expecting that her nearness would bring an immediate response, but her presence didn't seem to be having any effect at all. It grew very late, and they left together. Michelle left again with Maggie and her Military escort. She would be staying nearby under secured conditions, but Maggie quietly told Higgins that if there were any change, any change at all, to call her and she'd try and have Michelle back again before she had to leave the islands tomorrow. They left that night depressed and drained, and though no one would voice it, with the distinct feeling they were saying goodbye. No one noticed as they were going that Thomas was whispering Michelle's name.  
  
Mandy noticed a change in him soon after they'd gone. He moaned softly, then moved his fingers, remembering the touch of Michelle's hand on his. She spoke to him, telling him that yes, Michelle had been here; that he wasn't imagining it. He grew more restless then, frowning often and trying to speak.  
  
Dr. Pierce came by on his rounds and began getting responses to stimuli. Encouraged by this, word spread fast through the nurses' station. Thomas mumbled a lot but the one word they both heard him say clearly was "Michelle". Even though he never became fully conscious he was no longer in the coma-like state and Dr. Pierce knew he was on his way back and coming out of danger. He called Higgins as soon as he could, glad to be able to give him some good news.  
  
For Higgins, that dawn phone call was answered with a heavy heart for he'd been expecting things to be going the other way. He called Maggie immediately, and he knew by her tone that she'd been expecting the same thing. Her voice trembled as she took in his words, and said they'd meet him back at the hospital by 8:00am.  
  
For Thomas, consciousness came nearer, like a wispy cloud that eluded his grasp. He heard voices around him, except the one voice he longed to hear. He lay still, waiting, hoping to hear it again and know it hadn't been a dream. His breathing got shallower, eye movement was more rapid. Only her voice could take him that final step. Then she was there. "Thomas." It came to him softly and caressed his soul. Opening his eyes, he blinked in the sunlight as he drank in the much-loved features, the lovely angular face; the mane of thick dark hair. The others stood in the doorway, enjoying the moment, then quietly backed out to give them some time together.  
  
Mandy was so relieved for him, yet very anxious to know more about Michelle, so she joined the group outside where Maggie briefly explained Michelle's past and told them about Lilly. Thomas had just recently found out he was her father. 'Such a life full of pain,' she thought. 'To have to give up your wife and child. Hope that doesn't make things harder on him when she has to go.' Glancing at the policeman outside his door, she was glad that he had such good friends.  
  
Michelle had been Thomas' bride before he'd finished his stint in Vietnam, and their short time together had been very happy. Before long the business with Col. Ki interrupted, and Thomas became aware of the threats to kill her. The last time he'd seen her in Little Saigon he'd been shot in the back defending her from the latest attack. She had to go and leave him bleeding in the street.he hadn't known then that she was pregnant with Lilly. Watching her walk away was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Now, he was faced with it again. It was an inevitable fact. She'd come to him because she knew he needed her. Their inane telepathy was still intact, and now he'd just enjoy the moment and put off the thoughts of goodbye. He could see in her eyes the same torment that he felt himself. The love was still there yet she held a part of herself back because she knew, like him, that it was hopeless. They were never destined to be a couple, and yet they were so right together. He fleetingly wondered about her romantic life, and felt a wash of jealousy.  
  
There was so much that he wanted to say to her but he held back; there was no point. He just took comfort that in the crunch, she had risked her safety and the wrath of the Navy to come to him. He owed Maggie a special thanks for this. Michelle saw the sheen of tears in his eyes, and felt it in her own. "Oh, Thomas. They told me you have had several attempts on your life, and that you would probably die." He listened to her rich accent with deep pleasure. "Ms. Poole arranged for me to stop here, on my way from place to place," she said evasively, and he didn't question her. It was safer for her that way. "Once again I saw you hanging onto life by a thread." She looked away then squeezed his hand. "How is Lilly?" he asked softly. "She is very well, and will always remember you." Dr. Ben then came back into the room.  
  
"Well Michelle and Thomas. It is really special what you have done for him." He looked into her deep dark eyes. "It was touch and go there for a while, we didn't know if he wanted to stay with us or not." Michelle looked withdrawn so he went on. "I know it is a strained situation for both of you, and we don't want to cut into the time that you can be with him, but we do have an examination to make now that he's awake again. Maybe you would like some coffee? Mr. Higgins knows where the café is." Thomas reluctantly released her hand, and she went out into the hall where Maggie and Higgins were waiting.  
  
Mandy came in to help Dr. Pierce with the tests, and with relief removed the monitors and the oxygen tanks from the room. The drain they'd placed on his lung had done its job and was removed too. Three days immobility had left him lethargic and sore but had done a lot to help his body recover from the trauma of the beating. Thomas was anxious to get back to Michelle, and said he'd go down and find them in the café. They were happy at this return to normality, and when he refused a wheelchair Maggie offered to walk with him. She'd known he was tall, but now she felt tiny as he got shakily to his feet beside her. His face was drawn at first as he found his feet, then something in her melted as he smiled at her.  
  
"I can't wait to see their faces when they see you up," Dr. Pierce said happily, and walked on his other side. They both saw his expression stiffen as he saw the guard move to follow them. "Do you remember what happened to you on Wednesday?" he asked, knowing the police would be in soon when they knew he'd come out of danger. Thomas sighed, and Dr. Pierce noticed his change in mood. "I'd been up that morning and was not long back in bed, and was just dozing off when I heard someone in my room. I didn't really look at who it was, and just assumed it was another check. Then when I felt the strap being tied on my arm I opened my eyes, and was sprayed in the face with an aerosol can. It stunned me so I couldn't move. Felt the needle in my arm then, and I tried to make some noise as I had a feeling.and soon after that I passed out." "So you knew there'd be another try?" Dr. Pierce asked. "Sure," Thomas said, arching his back and trying to work some of the kinks out of his body. "Once I heard what the bail was and that there was a deferred judgement."  
  
Mandy listened as he so matter-of-factly told them the details. The only betrayal of emotion was the tight line of his lips. She rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture as he looked thoughtfully ahead. "Did you get a look at her at all?" Dr. Pierce asked. "She was small, and Asian." Thomas thought a moment before he spoke. The elevator doors opened on the café floor before he answered. "It wouldn't surprise me much to learn that she'd been swimming after dark near the estate last week. That was a lot of bail money." Thomas replied quietly.  
  
Dr. Pierce and Mandy both knew without doubt that he intended to continue his quest to bring Mun Winn down.  
  
CHAPTER 9.  
  
Higgins saw Michelle stiffen and followed her gaze to where Thomas was walking toward them. The look in her eyes was mirrored in his own as she waited for him to come to her. She stood and they embraced formally, aware of watching eyes. Higgins caught Thomas' gaze and read a number of things there; relief at holding Michelle, torment at his inability to keep her there and at his own weakness. As Dr. Pierce and Mandy had been off duty a long time ago they sat down and joined the group for a coffee.  
  
Thomas couldn't face anything to eat but did sip at a cup of coffee. Dr. Pierce noticed the way his fingers would keep brushing Michelle's, and thought with regret just how difficult their lives were. He wouldn't let him stay here long, for even though he smiled and joined in the conversation, the Dr. could see the tenseness in his body. They still had work to do with him.  
  
He was suffering alright. As much from knowing he would lose her again as from the raging aches in his body. He longed to break down the barriers between them and get back the closeness they'd shared after their wedding. She was still the love of his life, and seeing her again had reawakened that place in his heart that he'd closed off years ago. He wanted to hold her, to make love to her.  
  
Lt. Tenaka found them there, directed happily by the staff upstairs. He was glad that Magnum had pulled through, and said he'd be as brief as possible. Dr. Pierce thought this was really getting more than Thomas could take, and Michelle looked pained as the full details of what had gone on were revealed. Thomas tried to keep his answers low key, but the story was still brutal. The investigation was continuing, Tenaka concluded, going as lightly on Magnum as possible while at the same time getting the answers he needed for his report. He rose to leave, and Dr. Pierce used the opening to get Thomas heading back to his room too.  
  
Michelle and Thomas walked back upstairs, he with his arm around her shoulders and hers encircling his waist. Thomas desperately wished it could be more, but resigned himself to the fact that it wasn't to be. With a sigh he sat tiredly on his bed, still holding her hand in his. He knew she had to go, and she knew he knew. Kissing her tenderly on the cheek, he sought her lips and she let him briefly find them. He reached out his hand and touched her hair, wanting to prolong the moment. Looking toward the door he saw it softly close to give them some time alone. She looked so beautiful, in her navy skirt and well-cut jacket, gray silk blouse and pearls. He stood and took her in his arms and kissed her. After some hesitation she responded, lightly at first then with more passion, but when he bent his head to kiss her neck she stiffened and put her hands on his chest. The sharpness of his desire abated slowly and with a stifled groan he stepped back and released her.  
  
She found it difficult to meet his gaze for the barrier of separation couldn't quite obliterate the raw emotion that still smoldered in those smoky green depths. "I must go now," she said softly, and he nodded. In a voice that was barely above a whisper he said haltingly "maybe the world will become a different place." She smiled a loving smile at him, for she knew their destiny. Touching his lips with a feather-light kiss, she turned and left his room.  
  
Higgins went with Maggie and Michelle down in the elevator. "Keep safe, Michelle." He said as a farewell, and watched her elegant form get into the black unmarked sedan. With a sigh he went back to the estate.  
  
Thomas slept through much of the afternoon, though his dreams carried the sense of apprehension and loss. Early evening he awoke once again to the residue of pain and disappointment as he watched other families visiting in the halls. He got up stiffly and paced his room. The policeman at his door forcibly brought home what was happening in his life and he sat in the chair by the window, his aching body accepting as a balm the warmth of the setting sun. The restless pacific waves pounded up on the beach, and as he watched most of the tourists headed indoors, to restaurants or clubs, shops or hotels. A slender young nurse brought him some solid food, and it made him aware that he hadn't really eaten anything for days. He continued watching the changing hues of sea and sky. Mauve and scarlet clouds swept together with peach and white gold, slashing the azure and sapphire sky. They reflected on water that gleamed dully like molten silk topped by frothy white foam.  
  
He didn't feel hunger but the smell of food eventually got his attention. Clear broth, crackers and Jell-O. A good first meal, he thought, smiling to himself but it eased the hollow feeling in his stomach. Sipping his coffee by the window, an orderly entered his room with two bunches of flowers. One was a profusion of orchids in a delicate spray of color; the other was a posy of blood-red roses, arranged in a small ebony box. Strikingly different, was his immediate thought as he looked at them.  
  
She put them on the table next to the bed and handed him the cards. The first one read "Sorry to hear the news, Tom. Hurry and get out of there, Higgins needs you. Robin." Tom smiled to himself at the message but the smile froze on his face as he read the other card. "Congratulations, Magnum. Heed the warnings. MW."  
  
Stunned and with heart thumping, he returned his gaze to the roses which suddenly seemed sinister in his bright and airy room. The nurse had straightened his bed and removed his tray, cheerfully saying she was glad he'd had something to eat and flashing him a smile as she left the room. Absently he forced himself to smile back, but his thoughts were recoiling as though he'd discovered a snake. Reaching for the phone, he called the florist whose name was on the card. The clerk told him that a man who wouldn't leave his name had placed the order at 4:30 that afternoon. He'd paid cash. He had also insisted that a sealed card be inserted in the roses instead of leaving a message for the florist to write. There was no return address.  
  
Thomas seethed with suppressed fury as he looked at the card again. He was being toyed with, a fact he took great objection to. Closing his eyes, he could nearly feel once again the steel-covered fists that had beaten him so unmercifully. He could still feel the vibrations in his bones. Instinctively he folded his arms over his bandaged ribs as he tried to sort out his jumbled thoughts.  
  
Mentally he'd already accepted Michelle's departure. The longer she'd stayed, the more risk she was taking. Seeing her, however briefly, had brought him great pleasure. Without question she'd returned to him and brought him back from uncertainty. Through her he now had the strength to go on with what he needed to do. If ever the world was to became a better place. people like him would have to stand their ground.  
  
T.C. and Rick came in early that evening to find him withdrawn and quiet. They had hoped Michelle might have stayed another day, but perhaps this way was the best. They filled him in on things that were happening and tried to cheer him up, then T.C. went to the flowers by the window. He read aloud the card from Robin just as Higgins entered, but as usual his expression revealed nothing. Rick asked who the roses were from, and watched as Thomas opened the drawer beside his bed and handed T.C. the small white card. T.C.'s shoulders sagged as he read the message, asking as he passed it to Rick "Did Michelle see this?" Thomas shook his head, thankful that she hadn't.  
  
Their attempts at lightheartedness fell flat as they could feel his bad mood. It had been a long day. Rick mentioned that he was keeping in touch with Ice Pick, but so far there was nothing to go on. Thomas nodded and T.C. added, "you're not alone on this one you know. We want to nail this guy as much as you do." Thomas looked him straight in the eye but couldn't hold his gaze, and T.C. could sense that he was shutting them out. "Yeah, T.C., I know." He answered softly, but with a twinge of guilt, knew that this one was personal.  
  
They left shortly after 10:00pm, not really knowing what more to say. Lying back in his bed he knew that sleep was a long way off. He thought of Michelle, on her way back to obscurity and possibly another man, and of Lilly, growing up without him. His thoughts then strayed to the direction his own life was taking. Being a private investigator meant working strange hours. It was no wonder few of them married. So much of his job was sordid - following people, breaking into places, long, boring searches for strangers he really didn't care about. Lately his little voice was beginning to question whether it was worth it. He was tired of being lonely. Being a free spirit in Hawaii was just what he'd needed when he left the Navy, but maybe now he'd move back to Virginia, find a 'normal' job, and have kids.Lily's sweet little face surfaced in his thoughts as the bitter pang of regret hit him hard.  
  
Dr. Pierce looked in on him as he started his shift. "Hi, Thomas. How's it going tonight?" he asked. "OK, Doc," was the quiet reply. "You're coming on much better now, the lung has healed nicely and your ribs are on the mend." Seeing Thomas's somber expression he hesitated before asking the next question. "Will Michelle be in tomorrow?" The look in Magnum's eyes told him the answer before he spoke. "No, she left earlier today."  
  
Once again his heart went out to this guy who'd had more than his share of trauma lately, and was bearing up remarkably well. "Do you need anything for pain or to help you sleep?" He knew Thomas would refuse, and was not surprised when he answered "No thanks, Doc. I'm fine." He lied. He knew he wouldn't sleep and his body still ached, but he didn't want any more tablets. He'd already lost a week and had much to think about.  
  
It was nearly dawn before sleep enveloped him once more. Mandy had been in a few times, but he'd closed his eyes, not wanting to talk to anyone else, so she'd quietly done her checks then left him alone. She wanted to get close to him but it wasn't easy. He didn't seem to notice that she was there, for which she didn't really blame him. His life was in a lot of turmoil right now. So she'd quietly tried to see that he was comfortable and had gone on with her nursing. He intrigued her very much, and she consoled herself that she was helping him, physically at least. "And I'll lend an ear, if he wants one."  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Sunday brought Lt. Tenaka in bright and early. Unfortunately he'd had no more real news, and just need the answers to a few questions so he could finish his report. Tenaka frowned at the card sent by Mun Winn, judging it to mean that there was no real threat to Magnum's safety until a retrial date was announced. A taunt; a line in the sand for Magnum to cross over once more. Still, he decided to play it safe and leave the guard on duty.  
  
Thomas sat on the edge of the bed after Tenaka left, feeling Michelle's loss like a fresh wound. The waves were pounding the sand as gale-force winds whipped frothy peaks to the surface. Tropical storms came up suddenly in Hawaii, heightening ones' senses and tightening the nerves. Steel gray clouds scudded across the sky darkening his mood still further, and he was feeling very alone as he clenched and unclenched his fists in futile nervous energy.  
  
Mandy passed his room often on her shift. While he had been very ill she would go in and spend a quiet moment with him, hoping he might feel her presence and become aware of her personally, as a listener, a friend. She'd seen him with Michelle, and realized with a start that she'd felt a pang of jealousy when she'd seen the love in his eyes for that beautiful, sad woman. She had been unwilling to admit to herself how deep her feelings had become for this 'stranger' she had first seen a little more than a week ago. It was not uncommon for nurses to fall in love with their patients. They performed very intimate tasks and saw people when they were most vulnerable. And as she glanced in this morning as he sat on the bed, she knew she was losing her heart.  
  
"Good morning, Thomas," she said softly as she entered. He looked at her slowly, as if unwilling to be roused from his thoughts. She felt awkward now; she knew he was missing Michelle and she didn't know what to say that would make him feel any better.  
  
Folding her arms across her chest she came to look out of the window. "It's a good day to be inside and out of that storm," she began, hoping to start some conversation. For a moment she thought he wasn't going to answer and she began to feel silly. Then she heard his quiet voice behind her. "I love to walk on the beach on a day like this." Turning, she was moved by the loneliness in his eyes. They were more gray than green in this light, and the hint of humor she had glimpsed there was nowhere to be seen now.  
  
"Have you been long in the islands?" she asked, trying to get him to open up a little. "It's been nearly 7 years now." He replied, and there was another awkward pause before he continued "and how about you?" He met but didn't hold her gaze, preferring instead to continue staring out at the savage wind. "I did my training in UCLA and accepted a post out here when I graduated med. school, nearly 18 months ago. Dr. Pierce took me under his wing when I arrived," she recalled, smiling at the memory, and was pleased to see a glimmer of a smile on Thomas's lips too. "His sense of humor and patience have been my salvation. He's taught me so much more than I could have learned in books or in college."  
  
Slowly the conversation became easier. Mandy was good with people and could sense their moods, her caring nature drawing them out. This brought her great satisfaction but none so bright as when the haunting, lonely look faded from Thomas's face and she could feel the tension ebbing from his big body. Hearing breakfast being served next door she rose to leave his room. "When will Dr. Pierce be in?" He asked. Mandy looked at her watch. " He should be around soon now, he'll be off duty soon. Can I give him a message for you?" "No," he said quietly. "I just want to know if I can go home." She nodded. She known he'd want to be going soon, and while she was happy he was well again, she would miss seeing him every night. "I'll tell him for you if I see him." Smiling, she resumed her rounds.  
  
Thomas drank the papaya juice and enjoyed its rich taste, feeling better after Mandy's visit. He sipped at a carton of milk as Dr. Pierce strolled in and sat down with a sigh in the chair. "Tired, Doc?" He asked, setting the carton on his chest. "It's been another long night," the doctor answered as he rested his head on the wall behind him and put his feet up on the end of the bed. Thomas smiled at how familiar with each other they had become. He doubted the rest of the patients saw this side of him. Dr. Pierce studied Thomas with affection in his warm blue eyes. "So you want to go home today?"  
  
"It's time". Thomas replied, returning his gaze. "Since you've recovered from the drug you've been stable and steadily improving. I will send along some painkillers for your ribs, and you'll probably have headaches for a while. You keep too much bottled up, Thomas. That's hard on your health." Dr. Pierce said admonishingly.  
  
He hesitated then, seeking the right words with which to broach his idea. Then in the end he just came out with it. "Thomas, I'd love to help you catch this guy!" At the look of surprise on Magnum's face, he continued. "Before you shoot me down, just let me say that it's no longer enough for me to go on patching up the results of scum like him! I've seen too much of the misery addiction causes. He should be behind bars!" Thomas saw the strength of determination in Dr. Pierce's slate-blue eyes and self- consciously smiled. "I plan to be ready for him next time," he said with quiet conviction. But Dr. Pierce wouldn't be put off. "I'll keep in touch, Thomas. I'm serious; I do want to help." They studied one another with the warmth of a budding friendship as the Doctor signed the discharge papers.  
  
Thomas spent a painful 10 minutes trying to get a clean shave, then ran a comb through his unruly hair. He called Higgins to get a ride home but when he wasn't there, left a message on the machine. Got a hold of T.C., who said he'd be there soon. Easing his long legs into the soft faded denim of his jeans, he tucked in the red fabric of an exotic flowered shirt. Removed his slippers and slid his feet into soft cream loafers; no socks.  
  
Mandy had lingered on this morning to say goodbye to him, and looked with approval at his slim muscular hips and long legs. Once again she found herself looking up into his light green eyes, warm now in the soft light. Remembering his picture in the paper, she saw once again that hint of vulnerability and felt great pleasure and relief that it had been restored. He flashed her a smile, the dimples a little deeper in his slightly thinner face. Kissing her on the cheek, he said, "Thanks, Mandy. Would you mind giving those flowers to someone else who needs cheering up?" She nodded. "Sure, Thomas. Take care of yourself." T.C. told the cop where Robin's Nest was, and with that they left; with Thomas looking very embarrassed at the nurses who called after him as he went.  
  
The sparkle left with him for Mandy as she watched them go. The spray of orchids she gave to an elderly homeless woman who smiled a toothless grin of delight, and the box of roses seemed just right for the young girl recovering from her near-fatal overdose. Mandy never realized the irony of that kind-hearted act.  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Thomas enjoyed the company of his friends that Sunday. Rick came over with Chinese take-away and T.C. brought some of his favorite beer. He enjoyed the meal, and Higgins came down a while later with a decanter of cognac.  
  
The soft look of affection that Thomas had noted on Higgins' face when he emerged a little stiffly from T.C.'s Island Hopper's van was still there. Higgins handed him the balloon glass with a nice amount of the amber liquid, thought he tried to shield it with his usual cloak of indifference. He could sense the subtle change in their relationship as their eyes met over the glasses. It was a bittersweet day, a time for relaxing with friends.  
  
As the day wore into evening his thoughts began to stray to the course he had set for himself, and he grew tired. He thanked his friends for coming, and said he'd like an early night. They rose to go, and as Higgins came to the top of the stairs he stopped and looked back down at Thomas, who was standing in the kitchen. "Are you alright, Magnum?" He asked. "I'm fine, Higgins, just tired." Higgins knew from the way Thomas avoided his gaze that it was more than that, but he didn't pursue it. "Just call me if you need anything." "OK, Higgins, thanks." Thomas went into his bedroom and shut the door, and Higgins switched off the light.  
  
It was a long while before his ribs let him get to sleep, and when he finally did, he dreamt of Michelle, and of his sweet daughter Lilly.  
  
Waking with a start, it took him a moment or two to realize he was in his own bed. Lying there for another few minutes he knew sleep was gone, and as he got up slowly he saw it was nearly dawn. Standing under a stinging shower until the tightness eased in his body, he dried off and dressed in a blue polo shirt and white shorts and went out to the beach to see the sun rise. Watching as the sky changed from navy to gold, the familiar beauty was balm to his ragged emotions. He breathed as deeply as his ribs would allow, drinking in the scent of frangipani and orchids, sea air and salt water. Faint ribbons of cloud turned gradually from slips of gray through pink, mauve, then to fluffy white as the sunlight intensified. Yesterday's storm had left the air crisp and invigorating, and after a week in the sanitized air of a hospital was very refreshing indeed.  
  
Hearing a noise behind him he started, only to be warmly greeted by the cold noses of Zeus and Apollo. They sat before him like two expectant children while he smiled and scratched their sleek ears. From over his shoulder, he heard Higgins speak. "Odd, but the lads seemed to have missed you, Magnum." He was inwardly amused at his revision to their old ways. "I must say," Higgins continued, "the estate has been very quiet." A mischievous twinkle glinted in Thomas's eyes as he teased "Oh, cut the pretense, Higgins. I know you missed me too." While trying to remain severe he did catch a twitch of Higgins' lips and he nodded. "The lads and I have grown accustomed to having you around, I suppose. Have you been out here long?" he asked. "I came out to see the sunrise." He answered. Have you eaten?" Higgins asked. "No, I wasn't hungry." Thomas said. "Come on then, I'll make you some. The tea is already drawn."  
  
So they went to the main house and relaxed in each other's company. And he came to realize what Higgins had already known; he didn't want to be alone today.  
  
Later, he made a few phone calls. First to Lt. Tenaka, persuading him that he no longer needed a police guard to which Tenaka agreed now that he was back at the estate, always short of manpower. Then to Rick, to check on Icepick's findings, or lack of them. Finally to Maggie Poole in Naval Intelligence, to thank her for bringing Michelle to him. She hung up with a smile in her voice. Then Higgins called him up for dinner with Agatha Chumley and himself. Agatha was a close companion of Higgins, though Thomas could see it in her face that she wouldn't mind if Higgins took their friendship a step further. Smiling, he went.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
The following days settled into a steady routine of hard grind investigation of the drug underworld. He pursued any lead regardless of how vague it seemed but came up with no real leads. Mun Winn's power and ruthlessness were well known among the Honolulu underworld, and no one would risk his wrath. Thomas very seldom came across anyone who knew who their real supplier was, for drugs were a business of contacts without names. Just couriers who would pass on the goods and collect the money; identities were not revealed.  
  
Dr. Pierce and Mandy called out to Robin's Nest quiet often, and an easy friendship grew from their common bond. He still suffered quite severely from headaches and Higgins had seen the tremors in his body more than once. The Doctor brought hospital-strength pain medication with him, and they both admonished him for the pressure he kept on himself; it wasn't helping. Mandy remained infatuated with Thomas though was careful to conceal it, and grew content just to be near him and to value his friendship. They got on well, and laughed a lot. She thought him a charmer; who antagonized Higgins without mercy but was solid as a friend, just the same.  
  
It was a time of frustration for him and as each fresh idea would fizzle out into yet another dead end he would withdraw a little deeper into himself. But as the weeks passed his body was healing and regaining its lost strength, and he found much comfort and release in swimming in the restless pacific waves. Higgins would often see him plowing doggedly through the swell, training like an athlete for the job he saw before him. Slowly at first, while his side was healing, then more powerfully as the pain no longer crippled him as he stroked through the water. Muscles rippled along his back and shoulders, and his abdomen grew taut and flat as he made up for lost time. He was in training to track down a drug lord - Mun Winn. For while he was in no doubt that whether with the courts' help or without them, he would get Mun Winn-and then, revenge would be very sweet indeed.  
  
The drug business in Hawaii had been flourishing for as long as the islands had been a center for trade. They had a definite structure and hierarchy. There were the street peddlers who handled the stuff daily. They got their supply from couriers who spread the drugs for a small group of 'minders'- they didn't touch the drugs, just made sure no one got too close to the source. Mun Winn was a big fish in a small pond, and he was growing fat on the easy pickings. But so good was he at distancing himself from any personal illegality, it had been a major upset when Magnum had found something to pin on him.  
  
Couriers didn't know who their suppliers were, or if they did it was more than their lives were worth to say. Thomas kept a very low profile but he did get some information from the informers on the street, and the prostitutes, pimps, users, and anyone who was so desperate for the price of their next fix that they would say anything. He paid out quite a lot of money and got precious little in return, and hadn't taken any other job since this began. Though he hated the thought of breaking the investigation, he knew he would have to take other work soon, just to keep going. Hopefully, that wouldn't be necessary.  
  
He had begun close scrutiny of all the dealers and their set ups, and had come to recognize the faces involved. From the runny-nosed kids who came for their daily fix to the businessmen, in their starched shirts; the muscular beach bums in cut-off jeans and bare feet. A fair number of tourists bought as well, always under the observant eye of the minder. Thomas just watched them all.  
  
Things were plodding along when on one rare evening, as he was relaxing with Higgins, the phone rang. It was David Givot, apoplectic with rage, who told Thomas that the charges had been dropped. There would be no retrial. He pressed the conference button, then sat in stunned silence as they were told that all doors were now slammed in their faces. It was obvious that Mun Winn had pulled some sort of stroke, and was once again above the law. Higgins watched Magnum as they listened and saw the disappointment in his gaze change to a hard, angry resolve. A muscle twitched in his jaw, and Higgins knew Magnum had now embarked on very dangerous ground. Morally he backed him 100%, but he knew Thomas wouldn't back down until Mun Winn was imprisoned, or dead. Or Thomas got himself killed first.  
  
David Givot hung up and Thomas rose and went to the door. "Where are you going, Magnum?" Higgins asked. "Downtown, Higgins." He answered softly. Higgins sighed as he watched him go, his dark eyes thoughtful. CHAPTER 13  
  
Thomas parked the Ferrari in a crowded sidestreet in downtown Honolulu, and strolled over as inconspicuously as he could into Little Saigon. It was 11:00pm, and the place was alive with tourists and other night crawlers. He bought a bag of hot macadamia nuts and a cold beer and sat on the grass in the square. Pulling his Tiger's cap down low over his face, he hid his eyes behind wide sunglasses. His height was conspicuous which is why he sat down, and from this vantagepoint he could see the two dealers he had chosen to watch for tonight. Mingling with the crowd on the sidewalks, they were doing a fair trade as they paused to talk to the prostitutes on the beat. They regularly met the eyes of the minders, of whom there were four tonight.  
  
Shortly after midnight there was a disturbance on the street. Two young Filipinos started arguing with one of the dealers at the near end. He quickly saw that three of the minders were across the square, and the other dealer was nowhere to be seen. Catching the glint of a knife in one fluid motion he was on his feet and moving toward the alley, where the Philippines had pushed the dealer. In less than 30 seconds he ducked into the top end. Blinking, he whipped off his glasses to help his eyes cope with the blackness after the harsh glare of the neon lights. The alley was empty except for the dealer, who lay face down behind discarded cardboard boxes.  
  
Thomas quickly bent over him, knowing he had only a few seconds before the minders showed up. Turning the man over gently, he saw that he was still alive but blood was pumping thickly from several wounds in his neck and chest. The guy was dying, so he went for broke. "Do you know Mun Winn?" He asked softly. The man's eyes were glassy with shock. Please.I have to find him, --and stop him." Thomas said through gritted teeth. The man saw the determined look on his face; his own eyes wide with the knowledge that he was now out of the game. "Where is he-do you know?" Thomas talked quickly; the guy was fading fast. With his last effort the man whispered "Molokai-Kapuki Bay". Then he lapsed into a stupor as Thomas heard heavy footsteps in the alley. He didn't look behind, though he was tempted to, but just dived into the doorway behind him. The workers in the Cantonese kitchen looked up in surprise as he pushed past them and through into the busy restaurant beyond. Forcing himself to appear casual, he went for the door and only after he was back on the street and was lost among the crowds did he take a deep and shaky breath.  
  
The two minders didn't get a good look at him; he was sure of that, but the cooks in that restaurant would probably know him again. He took his time going back to the Ferrari. Business on the street had been fairly quiet, but the stabbing would be reported back to headquarters.  
  
So Mun Winn was on Molokai. At last he had something to go on! He decided to call by the club. T.C. would be there now too. Going an out of the way route to make sure he wasn't followed, he pulled into Rick's garage and closed the door. He became invisible again.  
  
Motioning to Rick as he went in, Rick waved him through to his office. He poured himself a Scotch and dropped in two cubes of ice. Taking a generous swallow, he took pleasure from the burn of the strong liquid down his throat. Rick came soon after, smiling and confident. Glad to see Magnum looking so well again, he poured himself a drink and sat opposite his friend. But his easy mood changed as he heard the events of the night. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, glad for some action at last. Thomas swirled the melting ice around his empty glass as Rick got up to get the bottle. "Nothing-at least right now," he said. "I was hoping that T.C. would be in tonight. Have you seen him yet?" Rick refilled their glasses as he said, "He was in earlier, then had to leave for a while. He said he'd be back." Thomas nodded. Rick looked at his watch. I have to check the floor. Come on, you can watch the last show of the night at the bar."  
  
Thomas nursed another drink and watched the floor show. T.C. came in shortly after 1:00am and came to where he sat. "Hi, man. It's sure good to see you up and around. How are things going, buddy?" Thomas told him about his lawyer's phone call, then the events in Little Saigon. Then he asked T.C. if he would fly with him to Molokai.  
  
"And what's to stop them from shooting us right out of the sky?" T.C. asked, wide-eyed. "I don't want you to land, T.C., just fly around a bit and get a look at the area." Thomas knew the danger was there. Mun Winn would be edgy after tonight and wouldn't like helicopters anywhere near his place.  
  
He knew T.C. was aware of the risks and was grateful when he nodded his agreement. They agreed to take off before first light.  
  
CHAPTER 14.  
  
Driving with caution through downtown Honolulu, even at 2:00am there was considerable traffic. For a while he thought he was being followed so he took evasive action, subtly smiling at the Ferrari's power. The throaty growl of the engine faded to a controlled purr as he pulled through the gates at Robin's Nest. Noticing a light still on in the study he went to the main house and found Higgins at his desk listening to Chopin's 'Nocturne No. 9'.  
  
"Hi Higgins. I noticed the light was still on. It's a bit late for you, isn't it?" He said, stretching out on the leather sofa, feeling tiredness in his bones yet excited about the day.  
  
"I've spoken to Rick. He told me what you've asked T.C. to do." As he talked he studied Thomas's face. "Do you think you're being wise, going near Mun Winn's home?" Higgins said sternly, knowing Magnum had already decided and this discussion was futile. Seeing the determination in his eyes, he already knew the answer. "With luck he'll never know we've been there. I've just got to have a look, that's all," Thomas answered quietly, knowing helicopters weren't invisible.  
  
"What are you hoping to gain by going there?" Higgins continued, still searching Thomas's eyes, knowing that was where he'd find the most honest answers. "I don't know, Higgins. But it's the first whiff of a break that I've had so far. I've got to follow this through." he said, his gaze steady.  
  
He watched Magnum get up and leave for the guesthouse. There would be no easy way to get to Mun Winn; he was so well protected that all options looked extremely dangerous. He sat lost in thought until the last notes had faded. The time on his watch was 3:45am. From the kitchen he could see the light still on in the guesthouse, so he shrugged and put on some coffee, set out a plate of French bread and Brie. The dogs studied him questioningly as he placed some brown sugar cubes in a bowl. "It's alright, lads. At ease." Once again they rested sleek heads on delicate forepaws and watched as he left the kitchen.  
  
He brought the tray to the guesthouse where he knocked then entered in one motion, and was startled to see Thomas whirl and point his .45 pistol at the opening door. Higgins didn't flinch, just acknowledged the recognition in Magnum's eyes, closed the door again and proceeded down the stairs. Thomas's hair was damp from the shower and he'd changed to buff jeans and an olive green shirt. His expression softened and he smiled sheepishly at Higgins. Replacing the .45 in its soft case he zipped it into a bag on the floor along with Robin's camera, spare film, binoculars and a compass.  
  
"I brought you some coffee, Magnum. You're still recovering from the attack, and need to keep up your strength." Higgins said, expression deadpan as he passed him a mug of fragrant black coffee. "Thanks, Higgins. I knew you still cared." He knew Thomas had seen him observe the shake in his hand, and notice the clammy sheen at the base of his throat. Damn, Higgins thought to himself, knowing Magnum was still affected by his concussion. 'Nerves, as well' he thought as he held out the plate of food. Thomas cut a chunk of the soft cheese and popped it in his mouth without tasting it, Higgins was sure, and took his mug after he'd finished drinking.  
  
"Thanks, Higgins," he said with a smile, but Higgins could see the tension in his eyes. I'll see you later," he said and turned and mounted the stairs two at a time. "Quite. Be careful, Magnum." Higgins answered softly, and Thomas gave him a wave as he went out the door.  
  
Once again he drove a roundabout way to make sure he hadn't been followed, and as he pulled into the Island Hoppers yard the sky was beginning to lighten. T.C. had just finished his final pre-flight check as Thomas pulled the Ferrari into the shed. Together they went over the ordinance survey map of the Kapuhi Bay area. The island was deeply forested; a perfect cover for growing illegal substances, and self-protecting. He again reassured T.C. that he just wanted to pass over the area and take a few pictures. They could be back in an hour. 'Right,' T.C. thought.  
  
They talked about other things on the way over. T.C. was kind of glad that Thomas had come to him for help. He wanted to get this guy too, though he knew it went much deeper for Thomas. Magnum was going after him whether he got help or not. Given the choice, T.C. would rather be there.  
  
Kapuhi was on the northern side of the island, which the 'chopper could reach in around 45 minutes. Tom's little voice was sending up all sorts of sensible reasons for not making this trip that he studiously tried to ignore. After last night's excitement in Little Saigon there were sure to be some repercussions today. As they approached the Molokai coast, he got the camera ready and slung the binoculars around his neck. T.C. reduced speed and started his run down low over the coastline. Thomas gave him the thumbs-up and began snapping at the trees and any openings to the ground below. It wasn't long after daybreak and there was no movement on the ground that he could make out. They covered the area very fast, Thomas thought, feeling a bit of an anti-climax as the adrenaline coursed through his veins. Eyes bright with anticipation he called to T.C. "Want to make another pass?"  
  
"No I do not!" T.C. said with feeling. You said once over, Thomas. We did that, now let's get out of here!" He began to turn in a wide arc to head back to Honolulu when they heard an all too familiar sound. A neat round hole had pierced the glass in the 'chopper, and as T.C. opened the engine to speed away he leaned way out and clicked rapidly in the direction from which the shot had come.  
  
Hauling himself upright as they once again swept out over the sea, he saw T.C. examining the hole in his windscreen. Even as he told T.C. he'd pay for the repair, the thought hit him how much this search for Mun Winn had already cost him. Once again the unspoken thought crept in about changing his line of work. They set down in Island Hoppers before 8:00am, and he offered to buy T.C. his breakfast. T.C. refused, saying he had to get the windshield repaired before his 10:00am charter. Thomas left then, saying he'd let him know what the pictures contained.  
  
He double-checked his driving on the way back to Robin's Nest and changed his route several times, but nothing unusual happened, and once there went immediately to the darkroom to develop the film. He blew up the last 10 prints as large as he could, and realized when he was done just how tired he was. With an effort he put the chemicals away and thought he'd clear the rest away later. Then he took the prints out into the light.  
  
Upon first examination they seemed disappointing; slightly fuzzy shots of trees and sand and not much else. At a closer look, however, he caught sight of a sleek red speedboat concealed at the water's edge. The next shot revealed part of a roof, with a distinctive weathervane in the shape of a dragon.  
  
CHAPTER 15.  
  
He met Higgins as he passed the study door who took in at a glance his tired appearance and bloodshot eyes and saw also the look of quiet satisfaction as he handed him the photographs. He didn't mention being shot at.  
  
Agatha came into the study carrying a silver tray impeccably laid with tea for two. "Oh, good morning, Mr. Magnum. It's so good to see you getting back to yourself again, although you are looking rather tired. Would you like to join Jonathan and I for some tea?" He smiled at her fondly. "No thanks, Agatha. I have a few phone calls to make." Higgins handed him back the pictures without comment. Thomas could see the acknowledgement in his eyes, along with speculation. He knew Magnum would pursue this new lead with renewed vigor; however hazardous that may be. Thomas raised his eyebrows at him in playful response, and left with a light step. Higgins just sighed, and followed Agatha into the study.  
  
Once in the guesthouse he called Rick and asked him to find out what Ice Pick knew about that dragon. In the meantime he'd just rest his eyes for a minute.when the phone rang again he jumped. Looking at his watch he saw with a start that it was nearly 4:00 in the afternoon. Rick was excitedly telling him what he'd got for him. Mun Winn was known as "The Dragon," Ice Pick was able to confirm, but no one had ever revealed where he lived. He ran an extremely tight and utterly ruthless operation, as they already knew. There had been upsets in the ranks for a while now, but last night's murder had really set things on edge. Thomas had put a chink in his otherwise impenetrable armor, and other little fish were getting bolder. Rumor had it that Mun Winn would act fast to settle things down. Thomas told him about the prints he'd taken but didn't mention what his next move was. He hung up leaving Rick guessing. He knew he wanted to help, as well as T.C., Higgins and Dr. Pierce. But this was his fight; he wanted to do this himself. If his plan worked tonight, Mun Winn would have a bigger headache in the morning.  
  
He spent the day quite relaxed. Higgins saw him waxing his surf-ski then taking it out over the reef into the rough water beyond. His paddle surged through the water making the ski power over the waves. And while he was releasing this burst of physical energy, he was mentally honing his plan for the night. Impatient, time passed slowly.but he forced himself to wait. Once again his little voice began making the hair rise on the back of his neck. He was being hunted again; he could feel it. He knew that, and was energized by it. This time, he would strike the paralyzing blow.  
  
A short while later he had what he needed in a bag in the Ferrari and was heading downtown. His weeks of intensive investigation were finally bearing fruit as he once again found himself in Little Saigon. Wearing a loose sweatshirt top and jeans, he parked the Ferrari in the back lot of a big hotel where it wouldn't be noticed. Then he began transferring his bits and pieces into various pockets, including his gun, which he tucked into the back of his jeans and pulled the top down over it. Locking the car he took a deep breath; if his plan worked, he could be that much nearer to getting Mun Winn. If he was caught, he could expect no mercy.  
  
Night was falling; the heady tropical breeze working its usual balm on his ultra-sensitive nerves, and the extra noise would help his cause. Little Saigon was in the throes of one of its numerous ethnic festivals that take place regularly, and street parties were in full swing. Paper lanterns hung from every available space and the streets were full of merry, sake- filled revelers. The smell of sesame oil, frying meat and spiced fish filled Tom's nostrils, reminding him that the last thing he'd eaten had been the cheese and coffee with Higgins at 3:00am this morning. Buying a few spring rolls from a vendor on the street he ate them as he walked along, carefully scanning the faces as he went. He knew the routine down here very well now, and from the absence of dealers and minders he could tell that tonight was going to be different. Little Saigon extended through the warehouses and on down to the docks, which is why the police found it so difficult to round up anyone suspected of doing any sort of substantial business. Invariably they were always 'clean' when they were picked up, so that no charges would stick.  
  
He knew the police would love to get their hands on some of the 'medium fish', but they simply hadn't the manpower to stake them out long enough to get anywhere. Thomas had known a little about them prior to his involvement with Mun Winn, but since he'd been watching them full time could maybe now provide more information to the police as a follow-up to his investigation. He'd taken lots of pictures, of faces and transactions, and would be able to identify most of them by sight. But that could wait.get the Dragon first.  
  
Biding his time carefully, he approached a dealer and bought 10 grams of heroin. Heading to where the meeting was to take place he first ducked into a dark quiet alley. Pulling on disposable plastic gloves, he divided the powder into 5 separate plastic bags and taped each one into a neat parcel. Tucking them into the pouch-like pockets of his sweatshirt he disposed of the gloves and original wrappings. His soft-soled feet made no sound as he made his way to the dealer's cars. The 5 drivers were at the top of the street, watching gangs of young Asians setting off fireworks and dashing around recklessly in their frenzy of enjoyment.  
  
Thomas crept up to the first Cadillac, his heart beating fast but his mind very clear. Preparing to pick the lock he saw with relief that it wouldn't be necessary. 'Who'd be crazy enough.' he smiled to himself. Opening the door quietly, he slipped the first parcel under the front seat. Going rapidly to the next two cars he did the same.  
  
The entrance to the warehouse where the meeting was going on was around the corner, and he knew the drivers would need to be in sight of the door. Crouched deep in the shadow of the third car he wondered how he was going to creep over and deliver the next two parcels. Looking at his watch, he knew he didn't have much time. The anonymous phone call he'd placed to the vice squad said the bust would go down at 9:30, and it was 9:26. Minutes passed, and itchy trickles of sweat rolled down his back. Flexing his cramped muscles, he got ready to make a run for it.  
  
Then fate intervened, as it usually did. Suddenly there was loud yelling from the street ahead, and the gang of drivers moved toward the sound and out of sight. "That's it!" he said to himself and had the parcels in the last two cars before venturing a look into the road ahead. He recognized two of the minders talking rapidly to a gang of young men, and knew there'd been a tip off. His sharpened senses heard the first wail of the sirens before the others did. Turning he ran at full sprint while still bent low-- -4, 5,6 seconds it took him to make it to the corner. Racing flat out through dark, deserted streets, his long legs carried him safely away from the trap that he'd sprung. Having carefully checked his route beforehand, he knew the squad cars never used these streets.  
  
A sharp wave of euphoria hit him as he ran once again into the throngs of Little Saigon. Curiosity was drawing people toward the battery of flashing red lights a few blocks away, and Thomas walked unobserved back to the Ferrari. CHAPTER 16  
  
T.C. was at the estate with Higgins when Thomas got back to Robin's Nest. It was hard to keep the heady excitement from his face as he walked in, and T.C. was quick to notice and ask what's up. He thought Magnum had just been happy about what he'd found in the pictures, but when he switched on the TV at 10:00 and the story broke on the news, T.C. knew he was behind it.  
  
He glared at Thomas as Higgins sat mesmerized as he filled in the details that the news story lacked. "I've always known you were crazy, Thomas, but this time you've really lost your mind!" "Did you consider what they'd have done to you if you'd been caught?" Higgins asked, though he knew Magnum was going for broke now. He swirled the Scotch in his glass, his sage green eyes glittering in the soft light. They sat waiting for his response. "It was worth it," he said with quiet satisfaction.  
  
Higgins sat quietly watching as T.C. animatedly talked and Magnum calmly answered, and thought about what he would normally have said. He would have pronounced him irresponsible, reprehensible, and negligent for withholding information from the police-a whole litany. Magnum, like him, had been in a war where much that had seemed wrong was done to achieve an ultimate goal. He saw it in Thomas's eyes, by the calmness in his manner that he'd reverted to guerilla tactics again. Higgins knew that he'd broken some laws, but he saw where it was headed. Mun Winn had eluded justice by a slip in the system. Magnum was just stretching justice to undo that.  
  
In the house of the dragon on the island of Molokai, Mun Winn listened to the news and his men's reports, his eyes black with fury. It had taken valuable time to set up his organization. He'd handpicked his people and demanded their respect. His number one rule was to NEVER be caught with the goods-the cops have nothing without evidence. Someone had planted heroin in the cars. No one had ever crossed him in such a way before. Mentally he sorted his opponents but dismissed them all. It took him but a moment to come up with the name of the man who'd tried to see him behind bars. So now, apparently the warning he'd been given was no longer enough. He would take pleasure in permanently silencing Thomas Magnum!  
  
When T.C. left the estate he went straight to the King Kamahama Club. He needed to talk to Rick, and suddenly wouldn't risk saying all of this over the phone. Rick listened incredulously to the night's events, and it became apparent to them too that Magnum was going after Mun Winn with the single-mindedness that had made him so successful both in Vietnam and in Naval Intelligence. They had seen him take incredible risks to complete their missions. They knew he'd known fear, but fear had never made him do anything the easy way.  
  
Rick looked thoughtful. "Remember when we were pulling out of 'Nam, and Thomas thought he had lost Michelle?" T.C. nodded. "Yeah, TM charged through the evacuation as though bullets couldn't touch him." "Right, then he got hurt and nearly died of blood poisoning!" They sat quietly for a minute. "He's acting like that again, T.C. He's seen Michelle slip away again, and he's not over her yet." T.C. met Rick's gaze. "We gotta stay with him on this, Rick. We can't let him go after Mun Winn alone." But they both knew sticking with Thomas was one wild, unpredictable ride.  
  
In the stillness of 3:00am, Tom stood on his balcony looking out to sea. He'd gone to the guesthouse when T.C. left, saying he was beat but really just wanting to escape the calm, analyzing looks. He knew Higgins was basically behind him, but his own little voice was stirring up enough sticklers for him without having to cope with any more.  
  
Rick and T.C. had been right. For instead of getting over Michelle, seeing her again had unnerved him deeply. Knowing he had a daughter growing up without him, under military protection and with the constant threat of danger had rubbed a lot of salt into an already painful wound. He'd always kept a lid on his emotions but there were times.like now, that they got the better of him. Thinking through the consequences of his actions last night, he knew it wouldn't take Mun Winn long to realize that he'd been behind that set-up.  
  
His organization in chaos, the Asian wouldn't waste time coming for him. Tom wanted this over as soon as possible. If he could put Mun Winn behind him he could get on with his life. The element of surprise was always an advantage and was his best weapon right now. Taking one last calming breath, he relished the silken softness of the scented night air on his bare chest. He turned from the balcony and prepared to go back to Kapuhi Bay.  
  
With the engine just barely ticking over, he let the Ferrari coast down the drive. Wearing a blue and white collarless shirt and jeans, soft loafers and no socks, he felt surprisingly calm about what the day might bring. His body was lean and fit again, in spite of the residuals of his concussion, and he was ready to see this thing through. Banishing all thoughts from his mind but those of survival, he was confident his past experience would help him fight an adversary every bit as deadly as the Vietcong.  
  
Mun Winn was indeed looking for him that morning. His men were combing Honolulu, and two were sent to check Robin's Nest. They were told to use minimum force and to bring Magnum to him alive.  
  
Higgins heard the Ferrari as Thomas quietly left. He lay awake in the dark attempting to anticipate what Magnum was going to do next. Higgins' orderly mind was often at a loss to understand his methods, but he knew Magnum would be keeping out of sight. He couldn't get the image of that dragon out of his mind. Hopefully, Magnum would keep in touch.  
  
He was just dozing off again when the buzzer sounded beside his bed, indicating a breech in security. Rising quickly he went downstairs to the control room. The break had occurred at the point nearest the guesthouse, he noted grimly. The dogs were pining at the door, and he opened it, saying "Zeus, Apollo-patrol!" Knowing Magnum was gone he was relieved as he went out to check, oblivious to his own safety. The door was open, but hearing no sound he went in and switched on the light. Realizing they'd already gone, he went to Magnum's bedroom and looked in the drawer where he kept his gun. It was gone, as he'd expected. In its place was a large manila envelope with a note clipped to the outside. He carried it with him back to the main house. The dogs fell into step beside him, panting from the romp around the grounds. It seemed the danger was past. "Good lads, at ease." They left him for the kitchen, some water and their beds. Going to the study he put on his reading glasses and with a sigh he opened the envelope. In Magnum's bold handwriting was the message:  
  
"Higgins--Inside are details and photographs to put away the following drug dealers for what I hope will be a very long time. I couldn't hand this in until the job was done. Pass this on to David if I don't come back by tonight. T.C. knows where to go, on Molokai. The Ferrari is safe-it's down in the docks. Thanks Higgins. Thomas."  
  
He looked through the photographs with the list of names attached and breathed a sigh of relief. Once again he found he was impressed with the thorough job Magnum had done. Whoever had come looking for him hadn't found this and would still be searching Honolulu. Magnum had slipped the net, but for how long could he evade them? CHAPTER 17.  
  
It was 4:35am, and with mounting impatience Thomas walked along the rows of fishing boats along the wharf, asking for a lift to Molokai. Trade between the islands was frequent, so it wasn't long before he was sipping scalding sweet green tea on board a trawler heading for Hale O Lano. Having committed the island to memory from the maps and other visits there, he felt confident but more than a shade wary as he stepped ashore in the old fishing village.  
  
The last thing Mun Winn would be expecting this morning was Magnum on his doorstep. Thomas knew how they thought; he'd been a successful predator in the Navy. But Mun Winn was an old fish, and one doesn't grow old in the drug trade without great cunning as well. While he had sent all his men to Oahu, his personal guard of eight superbly trained women was here to protect him on Molokai. Though Thomas had slipped quietly from the docks, an informant entering the undergrowth had spotted him as he prepared to cover the last 4 miles on foot. They'd phoned the Dragon's Lair, and the women were sent to take him in the woods.  
  
Higgins dressed rapidly and temporarily mended the fence. Then he drove the Audi downtown to Lt. Tenaka's precinct. The place was still abuzz after the raid the night before, and Tenaka was sifting through a mountain of paperwork. Higgins told him of the break in at the estate then gave him Magnum's envelope. Tenaka sat back in his chair and pushed his soft hat back on his head. "You know, Higgins, I nearly had to let them out on bail. Their lawyer is here kicking up a stink. But this will do it; Magnum's done his homework." He finished with a satisfied smile. And as he hurried away he said "I think a search warrant is in order at this time for Mr. Winn, don't you?" he asked, black eyes twinkling. Higgins nodded grimly.  
  
Arriving back at the estate he wasn't surprised to find Dr. Ben and Mandy paying an early visit. They hadn't been out in a week or so, and were eager to catch up with the case.  
  
"Morning, Jonathan!" Dr. Pierce called cheerfully as he unfolded his lanky body from the low-slung Corvette. "Heard the news from Little Saigon last night?" he asked. Higgins nodded acerbically, as Dr. Pierce continued "I bet Thomas is pleased about that!" With a sigh Higgins replied "pleased isn't quite the word, seeing as he was responsible for it." He watched their mouths drop open as he told them an abbreviated version of what's been happening.  
  
"I told him I wanted to help," Dr. Pierce said with a pained expression in his eyes. "I see so much abuse of drugs, I guess I selfishly want to do my bit to stop the flow." Mandy was quiet, lost in her own worry for Thomas.  
  
Higgins led them inside as he heard the phone ring, and hoping it was Magnum hurriedly answered it. It was T.C. "Hi Higgy-baby. Is Thomas there? There's no answer at his place." Higgins winced at the familiarity. "No, T.C., he left here after 3:00am, and at 3:35 we had a break in." T.C. swore under his breath as Higgins continued. "He left a note saying that he's gone back to Molokai. He said you'd know where to go. I've already gone to Lt. Tenaka, who's organizing a search warrant." "Dammit, Higgins! He's going to need help. I just can't sit back and wait until that comes through!"  
  
"You've got to, T.C. Lt. Tenaka says that if they approach the house without a warrant then any subsequent findings of illegal substances on the premises would be nullified. Magnum will just have to look after himself until then." They both thought about that, and after a pause, T.C. answered. "Right, Higgins. I'll keep in touch." Silently, they both wondered if he could.  
  
Thomas, meanwhile, was making good progress toward his destination. He didn't know quite what to expect once he got there. He had killed with regret, and sometimes in anger, but he was not going in with the intention of murder. Mun Winn deserved to be behind bars, and Thomas hoped to be the one to put him there.  
  
Running mentally through his strategy, he wasn't immediately aware he was being stalked. The girls were on very familiar ground, which they used to their advantage. Thomas began to sense that he was no longer alone, and he crouched into the ferns and pulled his gun. Quietly he removed the safety catch as he scanned the sparsely shaded trees. When after a moment's silence he saw nothing, he once again moved on. One of the girls stepped out to face him. Thomas, startled, was not expecting a woman and couldn't fire. She was lithesome in her black jumpsuit, with close-cropped hair, dark ruby lips and nails. He was immediately struck by the coldness of her eyes.  
  
A second girl approached from behind and came to stand near him. He knew they had to be Mun Winn's, and yet he hesitated using violence against a woman. The girl behind was moving so he swung to face her. They both held flat black boxes in their hands, which he took at first to be radios. As they closed in he saw more women coming closer through the trees, making a wide circle around him. The two nearest him came even closer, an arm's length away; both of them regarding him with looks of ice. Still he didn't fire. "Thomas Magnum?" the girl behind him said, and he half turned to look at her. Then they each reached toward him and pressed the boxes they held against his body.  
  
Feeling an explosive thud he was literally blown off his feet, only to realize seconds later that he was lying face down in the ferns. Sick and languorous, he was rolled onto his back as the first girl knelt beside him. Through blurred and watering eyes he saw a ring of unsmiling faces standing around him, and with detached and near brutal movements she unbuttoned his shirt and pressed the box a second time near the hollow in his throat. Light splintered brilliantly in all directions as his body jerked convulsively. All coherent thought left him. He couldn't remember his name, where he was or why he was here. Time passed. Voices buzzed gratingly in his head and he was dimly aware of stinging burns on his back, side and throat. Could smell something burning. They let him lie there another minute, then rough hands pulled him to his feet and shoved him down a slope, then along the water's edge until they came to where a sleek red speedboat was waiting. That should mean something to him, but he couldn't remember what. Pressing the heel of his hand to his temple his legs gave way and he stumbled, only to be hauled upright again and pushed along.  
  
He literally fell into the boat, his hip resting on the seat with his chest and legs sprawled on the floor. Trying desperately to gather his scattered wits, the girls pushed off from shore.  
  
Cohesive thought returned in snatches. He knew he'd been caught and was being taken to Mun Winn. The mental image of a large black spider filled his thoughts and he shuddered. Knew he was in grave danger, but his body wouldn't respond. He lay lethargically in the bottom of the boat as it carried him down fate's path.  
  
The trip by sea was short; within moments he felt the boat glide to a stop in a sheltered cove. Looking up at the canapé of overhanging trees he realized just how lucky his shot had been from the 'chopper yesterday morning.  
  
On the jetty stood another unsmiling Japanese girl, pointing a small semi- automatic at his chest. With his strength returning in waves, the muzzle of the gun dug into his back as they walked toward the house. They led him up an enclosed path from the water toward a clearing above a sharp rise. All at once he noticed he was walking straight, and was no longer dizzy. He'd recovered from the jolts but didn't let on as they took him farther up the path. The strength returned to his body all at once, and at the same time he noticed his gun protruding from the hip pocket of the girl on his right.  
  
In the space of a heartbeat he had decided to go. They mounted the steps in the path and at the third step he pivoted sharply, his long leg snaking out and sending the semi flying down into the razor-sharp lava rock. At the same time his outstretched hand closed around the handle of his pistol, which he pulled free and jumped in one leap up the next bank of steps. He was 10 yards clear of the girls before they closed ranks and raced after him.  
  
A wide expanse of lawn stretched out before him and he took in as he ran the modern low-slung bungalow with its ornamental pool and fountain, helicopter on its pad, an imposing security fence and lots of low overhanging trees and shrubs.  
  
In the door of the patio Mun Winn stood. Thomas slowed as he approached and stood facing him, his .45 pointed at the drug lord's chest. The two bodyguards behind in turn held their weapons to his head. He couldn't help thinking that the swarthy Asian was the image of a Buddha. Yet the way he held himself revealed a litheness, a cobra-like sense of power. Thomas stared easily into his searing black eyes. The pursuing girls quickly closed in behind him and formed an expectant circle. CHAPTER 18.  
  
Mun Winn was impressed. He had seen Magnum's picture in the paper but that hadn't conveyed his height or athletic build. The man who had racked his empire at least looked worthy of the part. His black eyes glittered as he saw the raw looking burn on Magnum's throat along with the complete absence of fear. The look of defiance that flashed in his eyes made him change his mind about having this nuisance killed on the spot.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Magnum. It is with rather dubious pleasure that I welcome you to the Dragon's Lair. I must commend you on getting to Molokai, you are a much sought-after man on Oahu this morning." Thomas's little voice fleetingly whispered that he hoped Higgins was all right. The Asian's voice was deep yet held a decidedly nasal quality, he noticed, and he stood very still with his gun ready to fire. If they did shoot him here, he'd die knowing that he took Mun Winn with him. "Your men on Oahu might have more to worry about this morning," he said quietly, his gaze unflinching. He enjoyed the flicker of unease in the fat Asian's eyes.  
  
Mun Winn knew what Magnum alluded to, for he'd just talked to his lawyers. Magnum's calmness in the situation was earning a grudging respect from the swarthy Asian, which he carefully concealed. He was used to seeing men on their knees begging for their lives. Thomas Magnum was an exception on many counts.  
  
There was no trace of emotion in his eyes as he said, "you have cost me a great deal, both in time and in money. But I am already rebuilding, and will prosper again. You.you will pay with your life. You should have heeded my warnings, Mr. Magnum. I might have spared your life. I must leave you for a time, but my girls are very capable. They will introduce you to their world of torture, both of body and mind. However they will do you no permanent damage. I reserve that pleasure for myself." His black eyes glazed over slightly at the thought, and Thomas couldn't help wondering whether the Asian was slightly unhinged, or just a sadist. Snapping his pudgy fingers he switched to Japanese. Thomas's gun was taken from his hand, and he did not resist. He didn't relish a bullet to the head just yet. They lashed his hands tightly behind his back, and he couldn't help thinking about the night before the trial. His mental shudder was not lost on Mun Winn, and a thin smile curled his lips.  
  
"Do what you like with him. Just make certain that he is a worthy opponent upon my return." Mun Winn said to the girls. They smiled without emotion and exchanged formal nods with him, but Thomas could see that their eyes remained cold as ice.  
  
Thomas glanced over his shoulder as he was being led back to the jetty. Mun Winn was staring at his retreating back, an unreadable expression on his face. A black stretch sedan was ready, the house was being closed. So the police would find nothing if they came today. The thought struck him with regret; a search warrant would be for nothing. He couldn't begin to imagine what his own fate held in store.  
  
The girls were more wary this time and held the stun guns openly, but with his hands tied he wouldn't have tried anything anyway. Beside the speedboat at the end of the jetty stood a sleek cabin cruiser with a wide- open deck at the rear. The steering console was inside a plush lounge where beige calfskin couches surrounded mahogany tables, and brass fittings gleamed. Down three steps was an enormous galley, and a chart table surrounded by the most comprehensive equipment he'd seen on a private yacht. It looked well equipped enough to be an around the world vessel, and he stood reminded of the Asian's wealth.  
  
He was shoved through the passage containing a shower and two cabins of double bunks each until he was facing the front cabin, from which no light shone at all. As he hesitated at the entrance, he was jabbed hard in the back so he stooped his head and went in. He barely had time to take in the two full-sized bunks which came together in the nose as he felt his hands being untied and his wrist being put immediately into a handcuff attached to a thick metal bar running fore to aft along the roof. Then they closed the door.  
  
As he heard the lock sliding smoothly into place on the other side, he felt around in the dark and explored every surface he could reach. The seat covering was made of soft rubber-like material, and as far as he could tell there were no air vents. He heard the boat's engines throb into life then reverse back from the jetty, turn and swing smoothly out toward the open sea. It handled the swell of the ocean offshore with ease, and Thomas tried to get comfortable for the journey. He could do nothing else.  
  
The air got increasingly stuffy, and the acrid smell from the exhaust got ever stronger. He tried to relax and use less oxygen, reminding himself that they couldn't kill him, though that thought gave him little comfort. They were playing mind games with him, and he held onto the bar to relieve the irritation from the handcuff. He was losing the battle for air; rapidly getting more drowsy as the oxygen was depleted, and wasn't aware of the slit over his head as he lay with shoulders braced against one wall and his legs jammed against the other.  
  
The girls were able to monitor him with very sophisticated machinery, watching his increasing discomfort using infrared cameras. They played him out like a fish on a line, increasing his distress and judging his endurance, and they laughed as he finally passed out. The money was good, and they enjoyed their power. Regulating the oxygen flow once again, they made sure he'd be able to breathe before opening the throttle to bring them far from Molokai.  
  
Mun Winn knew the police would be coming to search Kapuhi Bay today, and was making sure that no trace of him or his staff would be found. He had a number of other properties on some of the outer islands, which were registered in false names; the police would never trace him to one of those unless he chose for them to.  
  
Having already set up his contacts in Hong Kong, he must now go and meet with his new suppliers. It would take time and money to develop trust with these new dealers; Thomas Magnum had cost him dearly. His black eyes narrowed as he recalled Magnum's look of contempt and defiance; the girls would take care of that, he was sure. He looked forward to their final confrontation.  
  
Thomas came around slowly, lethargic and sore where the tazer had burned his throat. The total darkness was confusing and he lay drenched in sweat from the heat of the cabin. Having sensed that fresh air had to be coming in from somewhere, he went over all the surfaces again but still came up with nothing. The engines were silent; the girls must have dropped anchor. The smell of grilled fish wafted in the air making him keenly aware of his hunger. He couldn't remember when he last ate. Pulling himself to a sitting position, he heard them speaking in rapid Japanese as they clattered noisily through their meal. He settled back to wait.  
  
If he could have known, the reason for their good spirits was bad news for him. Having finished their lunch, they were preparing the marlin hoist at the rear of the boat; they would see how their captive liked the water. It was capable of winching in large fish of up to 300lbs; it would handle his 190lbs with ease.  
  
When the cabin door opened he was blinded by the light. The cuff was removed and he went quietly when led out on the deck, reveling in the sea breeze against his over-heated skin. It was some minutes before he was able to open his eyes beyond a squint. His shirt was removed and he felt slightly uneasy about the openly appraising looks he was getting. The girls were far from immune from his physique; the muscles that rippled across his upper body, and the long, lean length of his legs. They looked capable of anything. He kept his face expressionless and didn't speak. He could play their game. Indeed they were a little unnerved at his complete lack of agitation as they fixed his wrists snugly into the blue foam cuffs, and were becoming provoked by his silence. After removing his shoes, watch, ring and belt they proceeded to move him onto the deck at the rear. Revving the engine they started smoothly, rapidly increasing speed until they left a long white wake behind them.  
  
Thomas, seeing what they intended to do, got a good grip of the rope above his head. Taking a quick look over his shoulder he saw another small island a long way off, then more open sea. He filled his lungs with air as he was lowered into the stinging spray, the foaming wake crashing over his head. They moved in wide, fast arcs, pulling through the roughest water, and kept him out there for a long 5 minutes before hauling him back on board where he stood, sides heaving, as he tried to relieve the cramping in his shoulders.  
  
He glanced at their faces as they watched him intently; they were clearly enjoying his discomfort so he tried to remain impassive as they started moving again. The cuffs on his wrists held him snugly. An improvement on the handcuffs, he thought idly, and this time it went much the same as before. Concentrating hard he worked at finding the hollows to breathe in, and after a grueling 10-minute session the strain on his shoulders and arms was growing through discomfort to sheer unbearable. Instead of moving through the waves with little resistance he lost his rhythm, so they hauled him in again. This time he was unable to stand, and sat with trembling limbs as he coughed in an effort to clear his lungs of salt water.  
  
Three of the women seemed to be taking enormous pleasure in their sadism, he noticed, while the fourth said little and he could sense her disapproval. As they lowered him for the third time he sought her eyes but she had turned away. It took a great effort to keep his face expressionless as his shoulders once again took the pull. He had difficulty treading water with his wrists lashed together, and it was with dubious relief when they gave full thrust to the engines.  
  
This time they subjected him to systematic torture over the waves-no relief, no breathing spaces---and within minutes all he could do was pin his head tightly between his aching shoulders. Waves pounded over him and his lungs were on fire. 'What a way to go,' he thought, then all went black.  
  
T.C. looked at his watch as he sat waiting for Rick at the club. It was 3.30pm. Thomas hadn't been in touch and T.C. had a gut feeling about him.meeting Rick's eyes he could see he felt it too. They'd go over to see Higgins and find out how the warrant was coming.  
  
The girls were quick to feel the change in the line and rapidly pulled him in. As the boat slowed then stopped he'd gone under completely, a dead weight on the line. With urgency they got him out of the water and laid him on the floor. One quickly undid the cuffs at his wrists while he was rolled onto his stomach and his head placed on one side. They knew the drill and had clearly performed it before, for in a minute they had him coughing up a half-pint of salt water. He came around with a start, coughing and retching weakly on the hot deck as the girls laughed with relief-they wouldn't like to have to explain to Mun Winn how they had let him drown. Their voices came and went in his ears but he couldn't understand a word. He ran a dry tongue over salt covered lips and was grateful for the rest.  
  
Lani Quann watched the other girls with growing distress. She was the latest entry into Mun Winn's 'stable', and was there for one reason only. Revenge. Her younger sister Kai had been just 18 when she'd died at Mun Winn's hands. She had been a 'hostess' at a party to entertain some suppliers and had drowned in the pool as the guests looked on, stoned out of their minds. Shattered by her sister's death, she had been hired using a false last name, and so far had behaved impeccably.  
  
She'd been secretly delighted when Thomas Magnum had come on the scene. Without drawing attention to herself she'd been glad that Thomas was taking Mun Winn to court, and had wept in her room the night of the attack at Robin's Nest. She had followed his progress in the hospital, and took great delight in seeing Mun Winn's rage as his empire crumbled at Magnum's doing. Fearing for him when he arrived on Molokai this morning, she tried to help him by leaving his gun tucked where he could reach it as they walked. Though outwardly impassive, she felt tremendous warmth and was sorry for him now as she gently moistened his lips with a glass of cold water.  
  
Slipping her hand under his head, they taunted her. "What's wrong, Lani? Aren't you enjoying this? After all, he's only a man-an enemy!" they protested. "I would do the same for a dog in the street!" she replied pouring a thin stream of water into Thomas's mouth. He looked at her in gratitude and she caught her breath at the gentleness in his sage green eyes.  
  
"Help me with him!" she barked in Japanese. "We have to keep him alive, in case you forgot!" Reluctantly they pulled him upright onto shaky legs. She put her arm around his waist and helped him into the lounge, and could feel him stiffen as they faced the dark cabin. Motioning for him to sit in the spacious lounge, she looked at him apologetically as she again handcuffed him to a wooden handle above the seat. He lay back with a sigh as they pulled anchor and continued out to sea.  
  
CHAPTER 19.  
  
Higgins sat morosely with Agatha in the study at Robin's Nest. He'd set the official wheels in motion and now came the distressing task of waiting. Agatha noticed his deep concern for Magnum, which she'd often suspected and sometimes witnessed. They were so often at odds with one another, and they quarreled incessantly. "Jonathan, it's obvious that you care very deeply about Mr. Magnum. It's a pity you don't seem to appreciate one another better when he's here." She waited expectantly, her pale blue eyes seeking a response. She'd hit a nerve. Higgins sighed, a faraway look in his eyes. "When you live with someone for 6 years, it's difficult not to form an affection to them. He can be so exasperating.God, I hope he's alright." Agatha blinked in understanding.  
  
Lani watched with regret as the others made Tom go back into the fore cabin. She could assert no authority over what they might choose to do next with him, and kept alert to the oxygen level inside as she charted their course. They were heading for one of Mun Winn's remote properties, a small private island 30 miles southeast of Oahu. She had never been there but had heard it was opulently lavish with an airstrip, large house and deep-water jetty. Mun Winn was due to meet them there tomorrow night, presumably to see to it that Magnum was dead before going on to Hong Kong. His Hawaiian base was too hot for now.  
  
She came to a decision as she watched the other girls prepare the next stage in his torture. He wasn't about to go down tomorrow without a fight. She would help him, and together they both stood a better chance of bringing the Asian down. His quiet acceptance of his plight, and courage in the face of the man others quaked before had all been gelling in the back of her mind, but it was the way he finally looked at her as the cabin door was bolted. It was as though he didn't care what they put him through as long as he got his chance at Mun Winn; well, that was her goal as well.  
  
A break came in the form of a radio message, and her heart leapt with excitement. Three girls were already on the island and in the mood to party. They had about a quarter pound of pure coke that they'd taken from the Dragon's Lair when it was stripped, and the girls were humming at the thoughts of the night. With fresh excitement they turned their thoughts once more to their captive.  
  
Thomas had grown used to the dark again. This time his two wrists were trapped in the steel cuffs and the air wasn't quite so stuffy. He had to try and reach T.C., he knew he listened to the marine band when he flew and usually had it on at the office. The glimpse of his surroundings hadn't really helped, and after a lot of futile thought about their destination finally succumbed to the exhaustion, which tugged at his consciousness. He'd barely eaten or slept in over 48 hours, and the ordeal by sea had finally wrecked his stamina. Resting his head on his arms sleep claimed him.  
  
A high-pitched whine jolted him awake. The volume was soft at first, increasing rapidly to a metallic screech which sent pain shooting through his head as he pressed his arms tightly against his ears. It faded after what seemed an eternity, leaving him drained yet wary. He swore in the darkness and cursed his tormentors, but his anger paled as the whine began again.  
  
The girls outside smiled at his rage, they'd gotten to him this time! Having just heard about the impending party, they were feeling peevish for the hell of it. They'd once driven a man crazy with noise, when they went to release him he'd broken his neck while thrashing for relief. So they were careful about the doses they gave Thomas, switching off as he got more and more agitated. Lani was frantic but could say nothing, she just hoped he could take it a little while longer. At last they neared the island and had to stop their play. There was no sound from inside. Docking with practiced ease, they laughed and joked with the guys and gals who were on the dock to meet them. They showed no concern for Thomas, he was alive, and they might just play with him later when the party got into full swing.  
  
Lani was sick with apprehension and lingered behind after they'd tied up at the jetty, saying she would check on Magnum before joining them. They looked on, amused, telling her not to worry as he was going to die tomorrow anyway. 'Not if I can help it,' she thought. With trembling fingers she opened the door to the cabin and had to bite her lip hard to keep from crying out. He was hanging by his wrists, most of his body crumpled beneath the bunks. Blood trickled down his arms where the cuffs cut into his flesh during his struggles. His body was slick with sweat and as she caught sight of his face his dilated eyes chilled her to the bone.  
  
He heard her say in English, "it's all right now, Thomas, it's all right- they're gone," her voice soothing as she undid the cuffs. He sank wearily to the floor, too drained to move. Lank knelt beside him, drying him off and dabbing at his arms. "What about you?" he asked softly when he found the strength to speak again. "I-I'm not like them. We need to talk." With an effort she helped him up off the floor and out to the galley, awash with the late afternoon sun.  
  
Hesitant at first, in hushed and rapid tones she told him her story. She bandaged his wrists and helped him into his shirt. Thomas looked gratefully at his new ally as she said she must go back up to the house for a while. "I will see what's happening. I don't really fit in with them anyway so I shouldn't have any trouble staying away from the party." They looked at one another as if surprised at the level of trust already beginning between them. Then she stepped ashore.  
  
Thomas got stiffly to his feet and went thoroughly over the boat looking for the short wave, pausing at the array of buttons that had caused him such misery. Filling a jug with fresh water he splashed it liberally onto his face, drying himself with hands that still shook. The exhilaration of a reprieve from his captors had sparked off fresh energy within him and on the whole there was no lasting damage, except for a whopping headache. That he could cope with.  
  
Lani's revelations had given him much to think about. His mind raced with possibilities as he turned his attention beyond the boat. There was no other land to be seen offshore, and the island was small. They had not traveled long to his knowledge. He'd flown over the outer islands with T.C. on several occasions, thinking at the time they'd seemed bleak and uninhabited.  
  
His little voice reminded him he was alone in the boat. He could leave now and strand them. But without knowing where he was there was the possibility he'd be heading out into 5,000 miles of open sea. Smiling wryly to himself he knew he'd waited too long for Mun Winn to cop out now. Going over the equipment on board again, he mentally went through his options.  
  
Lani returned a short while later, appearing silently out of the growing dusk and smiling shyly at him. He was finishing a hot cup of coffee as he looked up, and something in the way she moved reminded him of Michelle.  
  
"They will cause us no trouble. I volunteered to watch you and monitor the radio," she told him, relieved to see him getting back to normal. Her eyes strayed to the damp locks of hair that curled around his face, and those deep, deep dimples. His green eyes were flecked with gold in the setting tropical sun.  
  
"Our friends are making themselves comfortable in the house and will rapidly be stoned out of their minds. I assured them you were tightly secured and still unconscious, then I slipped away. It is unlikely that I'll be missed." Her eyes fell to the blood that seeped through the bandages on his wrists. "I shudder to think of the way they would have left you for the night. Your hands would have been black by the morning." Tom didn't like that mental image much himself, a lamb to the slaughter, and changed the subject.  
  
"Are they spread all over the house, Lani? Is there any way we can confine them?" 'I've got to call T.C.' he thought. She looked suddenly downcast. "The only radio is the one here on the boat. Mun Winn is obsessive about his privacy and once he is here he is out of contact until he chooses to return." Thomas ran his fingers through his tousled hair. "I might be able to contact a friend of mine on this, the sea is calm tonight. When do you think Mun Winn will get here?" Lani shrugged. "He survives by being unpredictable. We must always be ready." She looked so solemn that he caught her chin in his fingers. "We'll be ready. Don't worry."  
  
He got up and went to the back locker that contained an assortment of weapons and explosives in impressive style. "Is the house this well armed?" he asked as she gave him his shoes and other things. "Like a fortress," she answered grimly. He gathered half a dozen tear gas canisters and a semi-automatic pistol, and handed her a revolver. "Come on. You can show me around." She led the way to the house.  
  
The style of house was similar to Molokai, though it was more opulently Chinese in décor. Lani tread silently across the patio and opened a sliding door just wide enough to admit them. Thomas primed a canister from the back of his jeans and followed noiselessly, tensed and ready. They went through a passage that was lavish with expensive-looking object de art, sculptures and silk paintings. The place was aglow with suffused pink lighting and a heady scent that he remembered from his time in Vietnam. Lani led the way through several beautifully furnished rooms. He glimpsed rich flashes of red drapes and a lot of polished brass, and his fingers tightened on the gun as he heard splashing, voices, and laughter. They stopped outside the indoor pool and Jacuzzi, both silently giving thanks for their luck at finding the group all in one place. Activating two canisters he rolled them inside, then bolted the door from outside.  
  
The laughter changed quickly to incredulous coughing and confusion. Waiting two minutes was cruel, he knew, but he felt justified. Pulling open the door as the smoke subsided, he fired a shot into the air and told them all to move into the changing room. Lani grabbed the cord off the drapes and tied them together securely, linking hands and feet to the heavy brass rail that ran low against the wall. Thomas came behind her making sure the bonds were tight, when a red and black spider tattooed on the wrist of one of the men made him freeze and stare into the guy's red, streaming eyes. At last he could put a face to one of the three who'd beaten him up. The guy looked at him with contempt. "Are you ready to die, Magnum? I will help Mun Winn when he kills you tomorrow."  
  
He really lost it then. Grabbing the guy's hair he punched him repeatedly in the face, releasing pent-up fury with each blow for all that he'd endured. Lani was at his side pulling at him to stop, which he did reluctantly, shaking with anger. The girl with the ice-cold eyes looked at him with such contempt that he very nearly backhanded her but checked himself. Instead he just went to her and yanked the bonds on her wrists tighter, watching her wince through clenched teeth. 'Let's see how you'll feel in the morning, babe,' he thought with satisfaction, for she would have left him much worse off if she could. Feeling the sharp stares upon them as they moved toward the door, Thomas let Lani go out before him then broke a capsule he'd carried in his shirt pocket and tossed it at their feet. Closing the door tightly, he met her quizzical look. "It'll knock them out for up to 8 hours, we don't want them getting loose while we wait."  
  
Lani was trembling as they made their way back through the house. She'd exposed her hand, and now there was no going back. Filling a net bag with some food from the kitchen they returned to the yacht. CHAPTER 20  
  
It was nearly 18 hours ago that Magnum had left the estate, and Higgins was becoming increasingly worried. The raid on Mun Winn's house in Molokai had produced nothing, so he was still eluding the law. He and Thomas had both disappeared without a trace.  
  
Agatha came bearing a tea tray and Higgins smiled grimly. Tea always calmed one in a crisis. T.C. and Rick paced nervously. After their determination to help Magnum and stay with him they were feeling annoyed again, both at themselves and at him, for holding out on what he intended to do. So often he would come to them for help and they'd feel put upon. It was separately crossing their minds now whether they'd ever get the chance again. When it came down to it, for all he seemed to use them, he'd then turn around and be incredibly generous, leaving them embarrassed at their bad thoughts.  
  
The police had arrested Mun Winn's thugs in Honolulu but they weren't talking. As long as their boss was a free man they would say nothing. Carol arrived to share the vigil. Higgins kept in touch with Tenaka, but the night stretched uneasily before them.  
  
Thomas and Lani had moved the yacht offshore where they had an excellent vantagepoint for an approach by sea or by air. He had put out the word for Island Hoppers to come in on Channel 19, and would continue to do so every half an hour. Lani toasted some fresh bread and opened a bottle of chilled white wine. There was also a cold plate of grilled fish (that he'd smelled earlier, while inside the cabin, he thought as it looked at it), kumquats and fresh figs, and smoked cheese. The sky was awash with stars, and the lights on board were dim. They ate hungrily, he especially so. 'Nice last meal', he thought to himself, as he stretched out on the creamy leather and watched Lani pour more wine into his glass. Her hand shook, and her face looked tense. Taking the bottle from her hand, he pulled her nearer to him. She looked at him with apprehension for the day ahead. "You OK?" he asked, not really ready to reassure her that all would go well tomorrow. Nodding almost unnoticeably, he bent to kiss her cheek, and was surprised to find she'd turned her head and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He closed his eyes and let the passion flow through him, but just for a moment. With an inward groan he stopped and hugged her to him. She looked at him so trustingly that he couldn't do anything more. She looked at him quizzically, unused to men with self-control. He sighed.  
  
"We've got surprise on our side-Mun Winn won't be expecting this!" he said in an effort to restore normality between them. He thought tomorrow could go either way; in the final scheme of things it sometimes came down to fate.  
  
He continued to send his message every half an hour then had short, satisfying catnaps in the chair by the radio while she dozed out on deck. He called at 6:30am as she made some fresh coffee, and as she was breaking a bar of dark chocolate she heard something which made her freeze with fear. He was by her side in an instant. "What is it, Lani? What's wrong?"  
  
"That was it-it's him; he's on his way here. Did you hear that chime?" He nodded, searching her face. She went on, her voice quiet. "We just hear that, then a time is given-0900, then a code number H--SW2. Hawaii southwest 2, that's the location. We had to learn all of them." Her voice tailed off. He could see she was trying to be brave but her eyes were wide with alarm. He stroked her hand reassuringly.  
  
"OK. I'll keep trying now that it's getting light, and hope T.C. hears us soon. How many will he bring?" "Four, he always brings four." He took the point of her chin in his fingers and looked into her eyes. "You will meet him, bring him in as if everything's normal, all right?" She nodded, and he kissed her cheek. "That's my girl," he said softly.  
  
It was 6:40am when T.C. pulled up in Island Hopper's yard. He'd spent a restless night at the estate with Higgins and Rick. Carol had taken Agatha home with the warning to Higgins to page her the minute he had some news. Rick shared T.C.'s telepathy with Thomas, and both of them had the gut feeling he was due to face Mun Winn one-on-one today. In case he could possibly reach them they'd stayed by the phone with Higgins throughout the night. But today was a workday and he had a business to run. He played back his answering machine, listening only half-heartedly to his messages until a fisherman he knew came on the tape. "T.C., switch to Channel 19 on your marine band radio. Some guy's been trying to get hold of you all night. He'll be on again at the half-hour, guess that'll be 7 o'clock, bro." T.C. looked at his watch-7:01. Bolting to the set he fumbled with the dial, and sat staring at it in disbelief as he heard Magnum's voice rise and fall amidst the hiss. "Island Hoppers, T.C., if you hear me, last call-do you read me, over?" He squeezed the mike with a surge of relief. "This is T.C., Thomas. Can you hear me?"  
  
For several intolerably long seconds there was no response, then Thomas came back. "T.C.-God, am I glad to hear your voice, buddy. Listen, this has got to be fast. Our friend has an island, approx. 30 miles SW of Oahu. He's coming in at 0900 (Thomas declined to say what for) then leaves these parts for a while. Can you do the needful?" T.C. was glad he'd turned on his portable tape player. "How will I know where you are? There's lots of small islands down there." Magnum's voice was breaking up, and he strained to hear his response. "This boat has a satellite navigation system on board, T.C., I'll leave the signal open, that should help you chart my position." "OK, Thomas. Be careful buddy, see you soon." "Thanks, T.C., over and out." T.C. sat back in his chair, mesmerized by yet another stroke of Magnum's dumb luck. He'd better stick with that boy; the gods were really on his side.  
  
With excited fingers he dialed Higgins who answered after the second ring. It was funny, T.C. thought. Higgins would never let on to Thomas that he cared-well Thomas should see him now. He told Higgins he'd made contact and that he was heading out there. Higgins said he'd call Lt. Tenaka, then added "touch down here for me, T.C. I'm going with you." T.C. smiled as he responded, "OK, Higgy-baby," and with renewed vigor went out to the chopper. Scarcely 10 minutes had passed. Higgins had just finished talking to Tenaka; Rick had phoned, learned what was happening and said, "wait for me!" and as he was securing the estate for his absence Dr. Pierce was at the front gate. Higgins buzzed him in and met him out in the drive.  
  
"Any word?" the Doctor asked hopefully. Higgins knew he was just getting off duty and smiled at the timing. "Why yes, T.C. has heard from Magnum just after 7:00 this morning. He's on a remote island waiting for our friend to come before slipping away from the islands for a time. T.C. is picking me up in a few minutes." Dr. Pierce leaned into the backseat and picked up his medical bag. "Is there room for me? I could come in handy." he said. Higgins' eyes narrowed as he realized the implications in those words, and then he nodded as they heard the chopper.  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
Thomas, meanwhile, was setting a trap and having trouble with his little voice. He'd found a small quantity of plastic explosive and had rigged two devices and taped them to two of the thugs he'd left tied up in the showers. The guy with the spider tattoo, his face puffy and cut this morning, glared at him with deadly menace as they dressed. Thomas rechecked his bonds, and told the rest in no uncertain terms that he'd detonate the bombs if they warned Mun Winn. He wrapped several individual small charges and placed them strategically around the room where the others were held. He told them if they did as they were told they wouldn't be hurt. Searching the girls' faces this morning, he found himself trying to remember which one acted as the nurse in his hospital room but it was no use, he just couldn't be sure.  
  
He intended to hold them here until the police came, or Mun Winn, whoever came first. Lani was quiet, and Thomas brushed her cheek. She was all right, he thought. He reassured both her and his little voice, saying it would be worth it if it went as planned. For in his heart he knew if he walked away now, he'd never be able to live with himself. If he could walk away later, he'd count himself very lucky indeed.  
  
Long before his nerves were ready he heard with heightened senses the stirring thud of a helicopter. Sincerely hoping it might be T.C. who got here first, one glance at the window told him it wasn't. This machine was sleek and black, touching down lightly on the landing pad by the patio. Lani looked across from the open doorway where she stood at Thomas who'd concealed himself behind a pillar, his gun trained on the guard's backs, the detonator in his hand. He winked at her in spite of the hammering of his own heart, and saw at a glance the slight curling of the guards' fingers which told him they were as edgy as he was.  
  
"Come on, get them inside," he whispered, knowing the Asian would bolt if he suspected anything out of the ordinary. The guards opened the 'copter door and stood back as Mun Winn emerged in a blood-red silk tunic over billowing black trousers, soft black kid slippers on his feet. His swarthy face looked well fed and rested, and as Thomas glanced over at Lani with a last look of encouragement he saw with alarm that he'd misjudged her. She was pulling a small caliber pistol from her tunic-she intended to shoot Mun Winn right here! Even as he exposed himself to grab her hand he could hear the whine of flat-out boat engines, and the increasingly loud drone of more helicopters.  
  
Like a cobra the Asian reacted. He barked orders to the men behind him and they scattered to pre-assigned posts, at the same time pulling a small dagger from his sleeve and flicking it at Lani. "Leave Magnum to me," he hissed to the two with the explosives taped to their skin. They ran to rid themselves of the devices as Thomas saw the knife strike Lani beneath her collarbone. He felt her body jerk with the sharp pain of it as he grabbed her around the waist, easing her gently to the floor. "Prison was too good for him, Thomas," she said in a whisper as he gritted his teeth and pulled out the knife. Pulling a small silk cloth from a nearby table he wadded it and pressed it to the wound. Taking her hand and motioning for her to hold it in place he looked around for Mun Winn.  
  
Rising fluidly to his feet as shots sounded in the distance, he raced lightly down the hall he'd seen the Asian take. Abruptly he came to a large square room in the center of the house; a room with no windows, just triangular skylights in the sloping roof. His eyes took in at a glance the rich tapestries that covered the walls, and the rose-colored light that gleamed off the many highly polished brass objects. Antique ceremonial swords and other weapons hung on the walls, along with silk prints of birds and waterfalls. His heart jumped as he heard the heavy doors slam shut, and he was alone with Mun Winn. He was determined to hold him here, whatever the cost.  
  
The Asian was unnerved. He'd expected to find Magnum ready for the coup de grace after his time with the women, but apparently he'd found an ally in one of his own. That could be dealt with later. However he had the upper hand here, and still held a few surprises of his own. A clean fight was a wasted opportunity.  
  
He sat silently on a heavy stool among half a dozen lower seats with ornately carved legs. Intricate small tables held white marble object de art, and the room was permeated with the heavy odor of incense. All this was at the edge, the center of the room was down a 6" step and quite bare, measuring 15' by 10'. Concealed lighting illuminated the blood-red carpet and reminded Thomas of a boxing ring. Suma-wrestling, perhaps?  
  
For the first time Mun Winn could see in Magnum's eyes the ability to kill, and he knew he'd enjoy this battle of strength and will. A worthy opponent always made his blood race; they were rare, after all. With black eyes glittering he rose and faced Thomas, who wished he'd held onto his gun. He'd left it with Lani.  
  
"You have proved yourself a worthy opponent, Magnum. You could have come to work for me and become a rich man."  
  
Without waiting for Thomas's disdainful reply he launched himself at him, who tumbled under him and into the pit. Before he could roll to his feet he received a numbing kick between the shoulder blades. The breath left his lungs forcefully and winded, he dropped to the floor. Mun Winn's soft- soled foot was like an iron bar as it came down again on his back. A third well-aimed blow dug deep into Thomas's lower stomach. His back and hip crashed hard against the edge of the pit and he collapsed there, gasping for breath.  
  
'Is this what they taught you in the Navy?' he goaded himself. 'Look out, or you really are dead! Get the bastard-' with a snarl he got to his feet and advanced on his prey, countering a jab of two fingers aimed at his eyes. His longer reach was an advantage, and with considerable strength he lashed out and caught Mun Winn's retreating head with his fist. The little man took a step back and faced Magnum with naked hatred. Thomas continued the assault and lunged again, missing with a hard right but connecting with a follow-up left hook. He tried to pin him down only to be shoved back as Mun Winn brought up his legs and knocked him off balance. Tripped over a low table and lost his footing but he quickly regained it, only to see the Asian holding a gleaming 8" stiletto lightly between his stubby fingers.  
  
Thomas avoided the first few slashes, backing up as the Asian advanced, and in the instant that his attention was diverted when he backed up against the wall, he felt a searing pain as the knife opened a long slash on his left forearm. Blood flowed freely from the cut as he heard for the first time shouting and shots outside the room. He flexed the arm as they squared off again, the black eyes before him glittering with the lust of first blood.  
  
Mun Winn continued slashing with Thomas moving away each time, until his foot caught on the leg of a low table. Taking his eyes off the knife for an instant his hand closed over a heavy marble carving. Without hesitating he swung it toward the knife arm in time to stop its momentum as the blade came up in a savage undercut. He quickly realized the move had saved his life, for the knife should have been embedded in his heart. Instead it barely slit his shirt and grazed his stomach. Absently he realized he was feeling no pain.  
  
He upturned a table and hopped back, putting space between them, and he became more aware of the noise outside. Feet tramped by in the hallway and there was a lot of banging and shouting. 'It's all over out there, he thought, wondering if T.C. was here. As if reading his thoughts Mun Winn smirked "they can't help you now, Magnum. This room is impenetrable once the doors are locked from the inside." He ran to grab a sword off the wall only to find them firmly attached to it. Mun Winn laughed; a savage sound, while lifting a large vase and throwing it with amazing strength. Thomas misjudged its angle and it hit him hard on the shoulder. A numbing pain shot down his arm and he staggered and fell over the row of low seats. The Asian advanced to finish him off as Thomas swung one of the stools with all of his strength, catching him across the shins just below the knees. The loud crack of shattering bone could be heard above their ragged breathing. Thomas went to roll away as Mun Winn threw his body across his legs, pinning him to the floor. As Thomas twisted to get up he was cut again, and as warm blood streamed from that fresh cut he writhed to grab the knife hand. His hand closed partly on the blade and he jerked it away, feeling the slice open across his palm and fingers; he had to put an end to this, he was being cut to ribbons. Pulling his left leg free he savagely kicked the broken knee of his opponent. He glimpsed the pain that glazed the Asian's black eyes as he grabbed his wrist in a vice-like grip; punching his face hard with his other arm. Prizing the knife loose and nearly dropping it from his blood-slick fingers, he caught it firmly by the handle. Mun Winn clawed at Thomas's face and throat with manic strength as he brought the knife down into the Asian's back.  
  
The swarthy face was a frozen mask of disbelief and distorted fury, then slowly the dark eyes rolled upward and he collapsed across Thomas's body. He shuddered as the reaction hit him; he tried to swallow but could not. Not having the power left to free himself he lay where he'd fallen, blood flowing from several deep cuts and only now beginning to feel the pain.  
  
He lay pinned to the floor and listened to the muffled cleanup going on outside. The long haul was finally over and he'd survived, more or less in one piece. Now he lay back and waited for his friends to come. CHAPTER 22.  
  
T.C. set the chopper down as the police were wrapping things up on the ground. Not seeing Thomas, they were silent as they approached Tenaka. He was speaking to a pale-faced Asian girl who was being wheeled off on a stretcher as they approached. "We haven't found Magnum or Mun Winn. My men had quiet a job, this place is like a fortress." Two uniformed officers were leading out four Asians from the house. The last one was a rough-looking man with cuts on his face and a spider on his wrist.  
  
"Magnum's dead," he spat with venom as he passed Tenaka and the group. "Mun Winn's chopped him up-he's cold by now!" T.C. clenched his fists but Rick held his arm. "Come on, T.C., let's look in the house." Reluctantly T.C. let himself be led inside. Following the uniformed and plain-clothed police, they went at once to the heavy red-leather door that Lani had told them about. Finding the doors firmly locked and unyielding to the combined pressure of several shoulders, some cops went off for cutting equipment and left Magnum's friends alone in suspense. "Thomas, can you hear us?" Rick called anxiously, then they listened as a low voice came from inside, maddeningly inaudible. They couldn't tell if it was him or not.  
  
Fifteen agonizing minutes later the cops cut through the hinges and they tumbled into the room, weapons ready. They stood staring as they took in the blood-flecked wreckage, and were subdued as they put guns away as they saw the two still bodies.  
  
Higgins, Rick and T.C. bent watchfully over Dr. Pierce as he felt the Asian's neck. Looking at the cops he shook his head. Mun Winn's wound, though fatal, had bled little, and the three friends winced as one as his body was lifted off Thomas, as by now he was streaked with blood from his own cuts. Incredibly he'd fallen asleep while he'd waited for them to get to him and woke with a slow smile as he saw them there at his rescue.  
  
Magnum caught T.C.'s eye, their telepathy conveying concern and relief without the need for words. Dr. Pierce got busy checking his cuts and pressing bandages to them. "We've gotta stop meeting like this," he quipped, and Thomas smiled. "Now that our friend's gone we probably will." He answered softly. The Dr. asked a young policeman to get him more towels to help with the clean up. Thomas had pulled himself onto Mun Winn's large stool and sat looking around the room. It was a wreck.  
  
Lt. Tenaka came in and watched the cops examining the chaos, and came to stand near Thomas. "You were crazy to go to Molokai alone, Magnum. You should have known he'd be ready for you." Thomas looked up at him, his face calm. "They would have got me anyway if I'd stayed at the estate, Lt."  
  
Tenaka nodded. With his fishing hat pushed back on his head he ran a weary hand over his face. "Your evidence on Mun Winn's dealers made sure they got put away; you were very thorough." Thomas looked at Higgins, knowing he'd found and turned in the envelope.  
  
"Without that they might have been released on bail," Higgins replied, holding Magnum' gaze. He smiled, knowing that was right.  
  
The Lt. Continued "the girl named Lani was very concerned for you, Magnum. She told me what you'd been put through, and that you were determined to bring Mun Winn in alive." Tom's gaze fell. Tenaka continued "It's clear to me that you fought for your life in self defense." He looked at T.C. "Go on, take him home." Curious eyes were on Thomas as he rose stiffly and asked, "how is she, Lt.?" "She was pretty shaken up, but she'll be fine in a day or two." Thomas nodded, obviously pleased to hear that, then mumbled weakly to the others who were listening intently "come on, I'll tell you on the way home." And never in his life did the distinctive shape of Diamond Head look so good.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
T.C. set the helicopter down gently on the driveway at Robin's Nest. Carol, Agatha and Mandy stood beaming as Thomas got out with the others, and together they all trooped to the sun-dappled patio. The sweet smell of frangipani clung delicately on the breeze as he eased his aching body gently down onto a plump cushioned chase lounge. Carol waited until he was comfortable and then gave him an envelope that Maggie Poole had dropped over earlier. Higgins poured generous measures of cognac from a bottle he'd been saving as the others began piecing together their own fragments of the story. Thomas traced the corners of the envelope with his fingers, and had a fair idea what it contained. He wouldn't open it here. "Thanks, Carol," he said softly, and she could see the emotion he couldn't hide in his eyes. She nodded in understanding, not trusting her own voice.  
  
Dr. Pierce looked at Thomas, his wide-set eyes admonishing. "I wish I could have helped you more, you know. I wanted to." Thomas studied him with compassion and said, "I'm a private investigator, Doc. This is what I do." His little voice jabbed him-for how long more? "You're a doctor; a damn good one. You have your own gift, hands that heal." Dr. Pierce studied the pale face of the man before him and was glad that he'd won his battle. "You're right, Thomas. I just wish I could get to them before they're carried in to me for help. A stronger clinic wouldn't hurt."  
  
Thomas took a sip from his brandy, then another, and enjoyed its fire coursing down deep into his belly. He was grateful for the combined actions of his friends.  
  
T.C. was saying, "when that hood smirked at us and said Mun Winn had killed you, I could have strangled him myself!" Thomas quietly answered "he was one of the ones who was here the night before the trial, T.C." T.C. looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "Did you do that to his face?" Thomas nodded. "At least that's something."  
  
"Three hoods were shot, the others surrendered. They're all hoping for reduced sentences and they're spilling their guts to anyone who'll listen." Rick told Carol.  
  
Higgins was quietly watching Mandy who had been looking at Thomas unnoticed. He was unaware of her eyes on him and looked tired and pale, excusing himself and departing for the guesthouse. Higgins pondered on the Magnum magic at work, and smiling, shook his head. Agatha came out with the tea.  
  
Thomas went down the path to the beach still holding Maggie's envelope unopened. Zeus and Apollo came after him and lay down at his feet. "I'm glad to be back too, guys," he said to them, and stretched out his long legs onto the warm sand. Inside was a picture of Lilly and Michelle, looking healthy and happy. Thomas could read the resolve in her eyes, even though she smiled beautifully for the camera. On the back, in Michelle's own hand was the date, two weeks earlier than today. "We love you, Thomas," was all it said. His eyes were moist as he unfolded the note from Maggie. "Hope this helps you a little, Thomas. They really are well. She's a special woman. And you're special too. Love, Maggie."  
  
He folded the note and replaced it in the envelope, and his heart was full as he sat looking out to sea. 


End file.
